Stranger
by alexandero6
Summary: The titans are coming home from Tokyo when the alarm goes off. Some stranger with no memory and mystic powers is sitting in the living room. They take him in, but when he gets in contact with Slade, the real danger starts. Will he reject Slade's offer, join him, or become something different? Rated M for Blood, fighting, general darker theme and slight adult material.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hiya all, this is the first time I've written any fanfiction, but seeing all the awesome stories on this site and being a big fan of Teen Titans, I've decided to say why not and try my hand at writing :D However, since I'm new to this, I'm pretty sure my writing is still kinda flawed, so I ask you all to give constructive criticism! I'd like to become a better writer and create something people'll enjoy reading. Also I don't own Teen titans, I guess I need to say that, but if you have any ideas, just let me know. Okay, have fun reading, I'll shut up now XD**

It was a quiet morning at the Titans tower. The sun had just come up and the titans were on their way back from Tokyo, so there was no one home. There was, however, a light buzzing noise and some strange light dancing at the ceiling of the living room, although there was no light source to be seen. Suddenly, the light turned into a bright flash and something heavy fell on the ground. "Fack, that hurt!". The light and the buzzing noise were gone now and instead there lay a figure clad in light brownish clothes and a cape that almost looked if they were made out of light. He stood up and rubbed his back."man that really did hurt...". Suddenly he stopped moving and slowly moved his eyes around the room." wait, what the...". He tried to remember where he was and how he got here, but it felt like his memories were clouded in some kind of fog. The fog was so thick though, that he couldn't even recall his own name, or pretty much anything from before he fell on the ground."Great, what the hell am I supposed to do now..." He looked around. There was a big couch and an ever bigger television. "Okay, whoever lives here has good taste, I give him that." There was also a kitchen which looked like a mess. He saw some windows and walked towards them. Looking out of them he noticed how high the building was and that it was build on an island. "hhmm, nice view, he has a good taste indeed, although this is way to big for just one person." Then something on the horizon caught his attention

. It looked like some kind of plane or jet. And it was coming straight at the tower. "Hah, I guess I'll finally meet the inhabitants of this place."

"Oh man, don't get me wrong, Tokyo was awesome and all, but I'm glad were almost home again. I missed chilling on the couch and eating waffles." Beastboy said in the intercom. A monotone voice replied:"after all you've been through there you still only think about your games, why am I not surprised." It was silent for a couple seconds. "But you're right about the waffles..." Beastboy grinned, Raven would never lose her love for waffles. "I didn't know you were so eager to get your ass kicked in games again BB, but I'll be happy to oblige!" Beastboy sighed."What do you mean Cy, I'm just letting you win, sometimes, or it wouldn't be fair." Cyborg laughed."Sometimes? Don't you mean always?" He noticed a blinked red light on the dashboard. There was someone in the tower."Uhm Robin?" Robin activated his link again, he had it switched of to get some rest from the eternal bickering between Beastboy and the rest of the group. "I've seen it Cy, looks like we have a welcome party."

The stranger had taken position on the couch, might as well make yourself comfortable while you're waiting. He waved around, trying to scare of a fly that was bothering him. The fly flew behind him, when it suddenly transformed into a green gorilla. The gorrilla grabbed the stranger's arms, holding them with it's own big arms making it unable to resist, move or even breath normally. From the ceiling a boy dropped down, holding a staff threatening to the stranger's face. The stranger grasped, and then there was nothing left but some fading light. Robin looked around, seeing the stranger standing near the kitchen, holding his head. Apparently this trick took his toll on the stranger. He was about to say something when a black claw coming from the ground grasped him. Raven, Starfire and Cyborg stood in the door entrance, blocking the escape route for this stranger, even though he could probably teleport behind him if he wanted. Raven loosened the claw a little."Don't try anything funny or I'll tighten it so much you'll get squished." The stranger swallowed."That might be more difficult than it seems." Robin stepped in front of him, still wary for any sudden actions. "Start talking, who are you? Why are you here?" The stranger grinned, instantly regretting it when Raven tightened the claw a bit more. "Well, I don't know, and, guess what, I don't know." Robin sighed, this was gonna take a while.

"Ok, more practical question, how did you do that trick with the light and what more can you do?" The stranger just sighed."Look, I'm sorry to disturb you guys like this, but I have absolutely no idea who I am, or how I got here. And I definitely don't know anything about this light!" Robin turned around, gesturing for the other team members to come closer."So, we have a kid with super powers who has no idea who he is or how to control his powers, we can't trust him but we also can't send him away without control over his power, he could seriously hurt people." he whispered. "I don't believe a single word he's saying, he's probably an agent of Slade!" Beastboy whispered. "I might be able to check that out" Raven whispered. Robin looked at her, she could enter his mind and uncover the truth, but it was also risky, he might hurt her while she was in there. He sighed, it was the best he could think of right now, and he didn't know how long they could hold him like this. "Do it" He said. Raven walked over to the stranger. "Okay, I'm going to enter your mind, if you're telling the truth, you have nothing to fear. Raven closed her eyes while holding his head in both her hands, a purplish aura starting to glow around them. The stranger looked at her face with a mix of fear and admiration, the sorceress was strange, but in a very pretty way. Her hands were holding his head firmly, but felt soft and kind."this isn't so bad" He thought. Then a bolt of pain shot through his head and It all went black.

**So yeah, that was that. I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm not sure about the style it's written in, might change that for the next chapter, but I guess that depends on your feedback ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So yeah, here's my second chapter. I still have no idea what you guys think of this, since I've only had 4 reviews, which didn't quite make sense to me (I think they're like someone else's story?). But, I have a whooping one follower, and therefore I shall continue! Also because I just like writing this ;P. But seriously, I'd love to know what you think about my story, even if you think it's complete garbage, just let me know so I can make it better :D Also, I don't own teen titans, but boy do I wish I did :D**

Raven opened her eyes. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Then she realized she was in the mind of the stranger, stupid, how could she forget that, she had to focus. She was standing in a plain, with grass and little hills for as far as she could see. There was a gentle breeze creating little waves in the grass. Raven felt a feeling of serenity here, her body relaxing a little, sensing no immediate threat. This didn't seem so wrong. Nevertheless a bad feeling was creeping up on her: This was someone's mind, why was it so empty here, and where were all his personalities? the place looked deserted. She felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around, holding her hands protectively before her face, ready to defend herself. It was the stranger, he stepped back putting his hands up in apology. "Woah, didn't meant to scare you." Raven narrowed her eyes. "Scare me? It's just rude to sneak up on people like that!" she snapped. The stranger narrowed his eyes. "I see." he said, his voice suddenly cold and distant. Raven shivered, the breeze was starting to feel colder than before, and the aura of serenity had dissapeared. Something caught Raven's attention, the grass was loosing it's colour, turning from green to grey to white. The gentle slopes of the hills seemed to get bigger and bigger, forming big icy mountains. The grass was now completely replaced by snow and ice, the ground broken here and there, forming sharp spikes. Raven Shivered, the cold turning her breath into little clouds as she felt this threatening sensation climbing up her spine. She also realized something else: it was like everything had this kind of fog before it, making it impossible for her to see anything sharply. She observed the stranger's face. His expression was cold, but she saw something else, hidden away in his eyes. Did he have this expression in that other landscape, the one with... Raven frowned she couldn't quite remember how the landscape looked like before the ice. But when she looked at the land again the mountains were gone, and the snow was turning browner and browner. The air was also changing, it was getting hotter and drier. She found herself standing in an endless desert and a feeling of despair and helplessness overtook her. Looking at the stranger, she noticed he was feeling the same way she was. He was holding his head in his hands, mumbling to himself. Occasionally she could hear words like "I can't do it", "useless!", "must... end it." Raven tried to focus, she had to do something, she had a task, but what was it? She tried and tried, but she could feel herself slipping away in despair deeper and deeper. Something snapped, she didn't care about her task anymore, all she wanted was for this to stop.

Raven stepped in front of the stranger, grabbing him by his shoulders and forcing him to look at her. "Listen! None of this is real!" she yelled. "You are in control here! Only you decide what happens in here and only you can stop this!" Raven looked deep in his eyes, seeing them focus a little bit more, the despair and the haze lifted a bit. She was reaching him with her words. "just a little bit more."she thought. "You're the master of your own feelings! You can be everything you want, happy, strong, confident, anything! I believe in you!" She watched the last traces of despair leaving his eyes, being replaced by a calm certainty. The stranger took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The desert changed back into a big sea of grass, filled with gentle slopes and a nice breeze. Raven let her breath escape in relief, feeling the calm sense of serenity once again. "thank you" The stranger said. Raven turned around, facing him and raising one eyebrow. "what did you say?" The stranger smiled. "I said thank you, it means a lot to me". Raven didn't know what to reply, not expecting this sincere sounding statement. His smile faded and he looked around. Raven noticed the haze that was coming back over his eyes, the creeping despair. He looked at her, with big, begging eyes. "It's not over, it's coming back!" He grabbed his head again and fell on his knees. He looked up at her."Please, help me..." he pleaded as he shot a bolt of light at Raven.

Raven opened her eyes, grasping for air. She looked around with bewildered eyes, completely disoriented. "Raven! You're alright, everything's okay now, you're safe!" Raven looked at the person in front of her, holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. It took her a minute to realize it was robin. He had a look of fear and worry on his face not even his mask could hide. Behind him she saw Cyborg holding the stranger up in one hand, his feet dangling in the air, while Cy's sonic blaster was loaded and aimed at the stranger's face. Robin saw her looking. "Don't worry, we have him, he won't hurt you again." There was light dancing around the stranger's fists, becoming denser by the second. Raven moaned, her head felt like it had a stampeding elephant in it, but she had to stop this before it was too late. "Stop! Let him go, Cy." She said, freeing herself from robin's protective grip. "It's alright, I can stand!" Cyborg looked at her in surprise."Let him go? Raven you were in trance for over a day!" Raven grasped."A DAY!?", she yelled in shock. Robin nodded. "You were crying most of the time, muttering words we didn't understand. We wanted to stop it, but you had this strange aura around you, that stopped us from getting close. It was something we had never seen before." There was a rumbling noise from the hall. The door slammed open and Beastboy and Starfire ran into the room.

"Friend Raven is awake again, yes?" Starfire asked, but they stopped when they saw the situation, Starfire giving a shriek of surprise and Beastboy growling threateningly towards the stranger. Raven swallowed, if Cyborg didn't let go of the stranger right now he might snap and unleash all his powers. She preferred not rebuilding the tower, again. And most importantly, her friends could actually get hurt. "Cyborg, put him down, now!" Raven said, using a bit of persuasive power. Cyborg blinked and put the stranger down. "Did you just..." he started, but Raven shut him up with a quick "yes". She walked to the stranger, who was now sitting on the ground. "You need rest, I will bring you to a room where you can get some sleep." Raven stated. Beastboy stepped towards them, looking like he thought she was crazy."Woah dude, you're letting the guy that just invaded our tower and kept you imprisoned in his mind for over a day sleep in here!?" But Raven gave him a look that he should really, really, shut up, so he just shrugged and fell down on the couch, murmuring to himself. Raven helped the stranger on his feet and lead him to a guestroom. He followed her without resistance, occasionally twitching and that strange light still circling around him. Once in the room, he just let himself fall onto the bed and instantly fell asleep. Raven sighed. "in Azars name, why me..." She was really hungry and thirsty, but most of all she was just plain tired. But her team deserved some explanation on what happened, and they needed a plan for when the stranger woke up.

Raven floated into the living room where she saw all her friends staring at her. "What..." she said, feeling uncomfortable from the staring. Robin spoke up. "We deserve answers Raven, what just happened?" Raven sighed, the trip to the stranger's mind had clouded most of her memories from in there as well. "First of all, he's speaking the truth about his memories, there's just nothing left in there." Robin nodded. "Well that's one problem less, at least he's not working for Slade, but what happened in there?" Raven looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. "His mind is... unstable. It keeps changing, it's like he becomes a whole different person every couple of seconds." she explained. "There is some strong magic going on in there. It also affected me, making me forget most of what I witnessed, that's why I stayed there so long." Robin nodded again. "You didn't realize you were there for a day, it must've looked like seconds I'm guessing." Raven looked at him, he understood exactly what happened. "We might be able to help him, but in this state he's way to dangerous to get anywhere near him. We can't just kick him out of the tower, because he'd cause a chaos in the city within this state." Raven stated. She had to think, remembering the honest, begging look the stranger gave her in the end, as he shot her, thus saving her from his mind. He wasn't a bad person, it seemed. He just really needed help and she'd never abandon a person in need, especially when she suspected her intrusion might've maked things worse. She frowned, there just had to be something she could do... "Friend Raven, are you listening?" Raven looked at Starfire, it looked like they were talking to her, but she was just too far away in thought, too tired...

Robin looked at Raven, he saw their words didn't reach her anymore, she had to be very tired after all that happened. He just wondered what she had to go through in there, seeing the toll it had taken on her. "I'm going to bed, don't disturb me and don't come anywhere near to him." Raven stated as she floated out of the room. "Dude what's her problem, and what's with this stranger? Beastboy asked. Robin sighed and stood up. "She's been through a lot BB, just let her get some rest. Anyway, we should all go to bed, it's late already." he said, while he walked to the door. The rest just shrugged their shoulders, nothing more could be done at the moment.

**And there's that, another chapter finished. I hope you liked it, if you did please let me know (anyone? QQ). I'll probably add a bit of violence in the coming chapters and it might get a little dark sometimes, but that's where I'm planning to take this story. (don't wory, not too much gore and death, just fighting, psychology and a bit of romance).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hiya, here it is, chapter 3 :D But first I'd like to thank Thomas for helping me come up with ideas and checking my work for mistakes, it helps a lot! I'd also like to thank iymartinez89 for his review, it motivates me to keep writing ;). Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

Raven woke up, still not fully awake. She remembered she had a nightmare . Raven frowned, what was it about again? Then it dawned on her. "Of course..." she mumbled. It wasn't a nightmare, the stranger was really there and she still hadn't found a way to help him. Raven sighed, she could look through some of her books, there was bound to be something that could help in there. But first she'd take a shower and meditate on the roof, it'd been way too long since she'd last meditated and she needed to calm herself, gain back control. When she stepped out of the shower, she got an idea. She was going to meditate to control and calm her emotions, but wasn't that exactly what the stranger needed as well? She smiled, glad she had finally found a solution. She got dressed and walked over to the guestroom. She took a deep breath. "Here we go" she said to herself and she knocked on the door.

The stranger was still asleep when someone knocked on the door. Slowly he opened one eye. He noticed he felt better than before, his head didn't hurt that much anymore, and his thoughts were stable, or at least more stable than yesterday. He got up, still fully dressed because he hadn't bothered taking is clothes off before going to sleep, and walked to the door. When he opened it he saw Raven standing in front of him, a look of agitation and impatience on her face. "Well, you certainly took your time." she snapped and she turned around, heading to the stairs leading to the roof. She probably wanted him to follow her, so he shrugged his shoulders and walked after her. Once on the roof Raven turned around and gestured him to sit down on the ground. She then sat opposite to him in her meditation position: eyes closed, legs crossed and arms resting on her knees. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, looking at the stranger. "Okay, I think I know how I can help you, but it'll take a lot of discipline from your side." she stated. He nodded, taking the same position as she had. "What we're going to do is called meditation, it helps you relax and master your emotions. And that's exactly what you need." Raven said. The stranger just nodded and Raven noticed he had already calmed his breathing and relaxed his muscles. She smiled, she had been afraid this first step would've been much harder. Some people just can't meditate, they're just too full of energy to sit still for so long, Beastboy crossed her mind as she thought this. "Okay, looks like I don't have to teach you all the basics since you're already in the right state as it is. There is, however, one other part to meditation. You repeat a set of words, that help you focus, over and over again, like this." Raven closed her eyes and started chanting her usual mantra. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos." She felt the stress from yesterday slowly leaving her body, her mind processing all that had happened and storing it away, leaving nothing but tranquility in her. After a couple of times saying her mantra she noticed the stranger was saying a mantra as well. She opened one eye, he was saying exactly the same as she was! She wanted to tell him to stop when she noticed she didn't really mind it. He was saying it completely in sync with her and his voice sounded calm and pleasant, it was actually helping her relax more. She closed her eye again and smiled, she had really dreaded the idea of meditating with someone else, unless that person was starfire, who was surprisingly good at meditating. But this wasn't all that bad, she could get used to this.

Robin woke up from an irritating knocking sound. He looked around, seeing his alarm clock. "Shit!" it was already ten in the morning. He heard the knocking sound again, along with the voice of Beastboy. "Dude, you never sleep this long, like, never! Are you okay in there?" he asked. "Yes Beastboy, thanks for the wakeup call." Robin replied. He sighed, remembering the reason he had overslept. "Beastboy, is he up yet? Robin asked. It took a couple of seconds for Beastboy to answer. "Yeah, about that..." he said. Robin swallowed, the worst scenario's going through his head. "According to the tower's security system both raven and the stranger are on the roof for three hours straight now." Beastboy continued. "Cy and I are starting to get worried, but we're way too afraid of what'd Raven would do to us if we disturbed her." Robin was silent for a second, not expecting this scenario. "It's okay, I'll check up on them, Beastboy." he said as he started getting dressed.

Raven was completely lost in thoughts, the outside world being a far away memory. She was deeper in trance than she'd been in years, and she was feeling better en more peaceful every second. Then she felt a light ticking on her shoulder. It started soft, but became harder and more urgent. "RAVEN!" a voice shouted in her ear, causing her to instantly return to the real world. It also caused her concentration on levitating above the ground to falter, making her fall down. "In Azars name! what just..." she cursed and she looked to who had scared her like this. "Sorry Raven, but you weren't responding to anything else." Robin apologized, helping Raven back on her feet. Raven wiped the dust off her cape and looked to Robin, one eyebrow raised. "Aha, and was there a particular reason you had to interrupt my meditation?" she asked. Robin looked at her in surprise. "Raven, you've been meditating for three hours straight, we were worried you were in trouble again." Robin answered, glancing at the stranger behind Raven. He was still in his meditation position, eyes closed. Raven cursed to herself, this stranger had a very annoying influence on her. "Again? Great..." she mumbled. However, the hours of meditation had bound to have helped the stranger, and Raven was really curious about the results. She looked at the stranger, who was getting up now. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry!" He said cheerfully. He looked at Robin and Raven. "Say, mind showing me the kitchen?" he asked, a big smile on his face. Robin looked at Raven, then at the stranger, then back at Raven. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and just closed it again. Raven looked just as surprised as Robin. "Uhm, are you okay?" she asked the stranger, getting a little bit creeped out by this sudden change. "Of course I am Raven, this meditation thing is amazing!" he replied laughing. "We should do this again sometimes." he added. "but first, I could really use some food." Raven just stood there. It looked like the meditation had a positive effect on his attitude, she just didn't know if it also made his mind more stable. "Okay, let's have breakfast, just follow me" Raven said, as she floated towards the stairs.

Beasboy and Cyborg were sitting on the coach, eating their breakfast and watching television. "this is just so wrong, I just don't trust this guy." Beastboy said, poking at his plate with his fork. "Well, I guess Raven knows best how to deal with this, having these powers and stuff." Cyborg replied, shrugging his shoulders and grabbing his drink. "Raven's acting weird too dude. Why is she sitting on the roof with that guy for three whole hours!?" Beast Boy exclaimed. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "Sounds like someone's jealous." Cyborg laughed, almost choking in his drink and beastboy quickly turned around, his face turning red. "Dude! That's not…" he said, but he stopped when he realized it was the stranger. Beast boy turned himself into a gorilla, roaring threateningly. The stranger just laughed, raising his hands as a gesture to apologize. "Sorry dude, just couldn't resist it, ya know?" he said, walking over to the kitchen. The door opened again and Raven and Robin walked into the room, Raven raising her eyebrow in surprise when she saw beastboy in his gorilla form. Beastboy transformed back into his human form and sat down on the couch again, not saying a word and his face still red. Don't worry y'all, BB here just got crushed in his own game." Cyborg explained, grinning wickedly at Beastboy. Raven decided she didn't really care what happened, she was way to hungry. All she wanted now were waffles, and lots of them.

Not much happened during breakfast . The titans were too busy eating, so none of them spoke much. Just the occasional joke from the stranger. When they were finished, the stranger offered to clean the dishes, to the surprise of the titans. "I don't know what you did with him raven, but I like him better already." Cyborg said, sitting down again. It had been his turn to clean the dishes. Robin nodded in agreement. "But we can't keep calling him "that stranger" forever, he needs a name." He said. They all nodded, thinking about what to call him. Raven thought about a book she had read, it had this mage in it with similar powers as this stranger. "Will" she said to herself. "Will eh? It sounds nice." The stranger said. He was done with the dishes and was sitting down on the couch again. "Yeah, I like that. From now on you can call me Will." He said, a big smile on his face. "Well, Will, do you like games?" Cyborg asked, pointing towards the television. "I don't know, let's find out shall we?" Will replied. Raven looked at him, it seemed the meditation had completely fixed all his problems, but could it really be so easy? That was the moment she felt something change . The aura around Will had been stable for a while now, but she noticed a change, something was wrong. Will noticed it too, the smile that had been on his face for pretty much the entire morning had disappeared. He looked at Raven, and she could see traces of fear in his eyes. Raven sighed. "Of course it isn't that simple, it never is." She said to herself.

Will felt his control over his mind deteriorate, his thoughts and emotions becoming unstable. He felt fear take control of him. What if he lost it, what if he hurt the only persons he knew, who took him in and helped him? He jumped up and looked at Raven, she was the only one who could help him now. "please, help me." He whispered and he sprinted to the door. Raven cursed, things were getting out of hand really fast, really sudden. "Don't follow me!" she told her friends as she stood up and floated through the ceiling, she knew were Will was going.

Raven found Will on the roof, frantically trying to calm himself, his eyes filled with fear. Raven grabbed him by his shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "Listen to me Will! You can do this, you won't lose control again. Now sit down and do what I do!" she said, making sure her voice sounded calm and confident. She saw the haze in his eyes lift a bit again, and he sat down in front of her in meditation position. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven started to chant. It took a couple of seconds but then she could hear Will repeating after her, in perfect sync and his voice calm."Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" They chanted. Raven sensed Will's aura stabilizing again. She could also feel her own mind relaxing, but she couldn't let herself get too deep in to trance. She had to focus now, make sure Will didn't lose control again.

**Well, that was that, another chapter finished. I know some people probably think the start of this story is a bit slow, I totally agree with you :D The next few chapter will be a bit different, though. Bit more action, and probably some horror, I don't know yet ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey all, here's the next chapter. A little warning, it contains some horror and blood, so be advised. Anyways, I don't own Teen titans (QQ), and have fun reading :D**

Raven and Will were still meditating. Raven guessed it'd been an hour now, and she felt Will's aura was stabilized again, even though not as stable as the last time. Suddenly Will stood up, stopping with the meditation. Raven opened her eyes and looked at Will, one eyebrow raised as to ask why he stopped. She noticed he looked focused, his eyes clear from any haze. However, this wasn't the overly happy Will from this morning. There was not even a hint of a smile on his face, and the cheerful look in his eyes was gone as well. "Thank you Raven, the meditation has stabilized me, for now." Will spoke, his voice neutral, without any emotion. "But I'm afraid it won't fix the problem. You see, I'm not Will, not exactly. And neither was Happy this morning." Will continued. Raven just stared at him, processing his words. She knew where this was going. "During my meditation I felt something block my recovery. Something was attacking me every time I became stable, dragging me back into the haze." He explained. Raven nodded, she'd been afraid there'd be some kind of defense mechanism, left there by whoever did this to Will. "Meditation is very effective, but it's just not enough. Only one personality at a time can be freed that way. I'm wisdom, by the way, along by the minor personalities who aren't trapped." Will continued. "Yeah, I figured that out already." Raven replied, dreading Will's next sentence, she really didn't want to do that again. "You know what I'm going to say now, don't you?" Will asked. Raven just nodded. "Well, I don't blame you if you say no Raven, you've done so much for me already." He continued, his voice becoming a little bit softer. Raven swallowed, The next part would be incredibly dangerous, and she'd done more than enough to reassure her consciousness. Why was she trying so hard to help this guy? It didn't really made sense, all Raven knew was that it just felt right, she just needed to do this. "I'll help you Will." She said. "I'll do it."

Beastboy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch, playing games. Beastboy sighed, this was the fifth time he completely obliterated Cyborg. Something was bothering his friend. "Dude, are you even trying?" he asked, pausing the game. Cyborg looked up at Beastboy. "No dude, I'm just letting you win, you losing all the time became boring." He replied. "Dude, lame. I can totally see something's bothering you." Beastboy said, looking at his friend. Cyborg sighed. "Okay, if you wanna know so badly. I say one thing to Will, just one thing, and he just looses it. I didn't say anything wrong, right?" he said, guilt written all over his face. Beastboy shook his head. "Dude, after all that happened, after what he did to raven, you're feeling guilty about that!?" he asked. "You were just trying to be nice, but this guy, he's really messed up. We should just send him to jail where they can keep him down!" Beastboy continued. Cyborg stared at Beastboy, surprised by the sudden outburst. "Dude, what's your problem with this guy? Raven trusts him, or she wouldn't bother doing all this, and Robin agrees, or he would've thrown him out of the tower for sure." He said. Beastboy growled. "Call it animal instinct, but he's dangerous" he replied while standing up. "When he destroys the tower or hurts one of us, don't say I didn't warn you." Beastboy continued and he walked away, heading to his room. Cyborg just stared at the door, thinking about what just happened, when Raven floated into the room. "Hey Cyborg, where's Robin? I need to talk to him." She asked. "I don't know Raven, probably training I'd guess" Cyborg answered, shrugging his shoulders. Raven nodded and dropped through the floor with her powers. Cyborg looked back at the television, the screen still showing the paused game. "I don't know what it is with ya'll, but it's strange, that's for sure." He said to himself, shaking his head.

Raven entered the gym, seeing Robin practicing on target dummies. She floated towards him, coughing to alert him to her presence. Robin looked up, seeing his teammate floating next to him. "Hi Raven, how's he doing?" he asked, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "A bit better now, but we have a problem." Raven answered. "I need to enter his mind again, as soon as possible." She continued. There it was, she'd said it. She knew for sure Robin would instantly say no, maybe even laugh at her. But, to her surprise, he just said "Raven, look at me." She frowned, but looked him in the eyes, trying to figure out what he was doing. "Raven, you've proven to me again and again how smart, loyal and careful you are." He said, Raven just staring at him. "I don't think it's a good idea, it's dangerous for you and it leaves us one person short, making us a target." He continued. Raven sighed, she knew he'd refuse. But Robin wasn't done yet. "But, if you truly think this needs to be done, I'll trust you." He said, still looking Raven in the eyes. Raven swallowed, he was right, of course, it was risky. She smiled. This was why Robin was such an amazing leader, he actually listened to his team, he trusted them all with his live. "I truly think I need to do this, Robin." Raven replied. Robin nodded. "Well, then we should start preparing. We need a temporary replacement for you, and a secure area for you two to stay." He said.

Raven and Will were sitting in front of each other, both in meditation position. They were sitting in the guestroom where Will slept. Robin had arranged for speedy to come and replace Raven while she was busy, since everything was nice and quiet at the Titans East. There'd just been an alarm and the titans were off fighting villains, leaving Raven and Will alone in the tower. Will had been meditating during the time it took to arrange the backup, making sure he wouldn't lose control and trying to weaken the magic inside his head. Raven looked at him, she was about to risk her live, again. "Are you ready?" she asked. Will nodded. "Are you?" he replied. Raven thought about it for a moment. "No, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be, so let's just go then." She answered, and she hold Will's head in her hands, closing her eyes. "Here we go again." She thought.

Raven was standing in the same plain as the first time, grass and little hills everywhere, with little waves made by the gentle breeze. It was exactly the same, yet different than the first time. The haze that had surrounded her the last time was gone, and everything felt clear and right. She heard a voice behind her. "Look, there it is." Will said. Raven turned around, looking to where he was pointing, and grasped. In the distance, a mountain disturbed the peaceful landscape. The whole mountain was covered with fog, it looked terrifying. "Of course." She mumbled, really not wanting to go there. "It looks… unpleasant." Will said, clearly not eager to go there as well. They started walking, Raven guessed it'd take them at least two hours to get there. "Good, gives me some time to mentally prepare myself." she thought. They walked next to each other for a while, neither of them saying a word. Raven didn't really mind that, she actually preferred the silence. But they needed to come up with some sort of plan, she couldn't just storm in there not knowing what to expect. "So, you've gathered all the magic in one place." Raven said. "Do you have any idea where your other personalities are on that mountain?" She continued. "Yes, and no." Will replied. "Happy is probably somewhere near the base, he'd never climb that mountain." He continued, a light frown on his forehead. "Brave was probably the first to climb it, chasing after whatever monster my mind could imagine. I'm guessing we'll run into him while climbing the mountain." There was a silence for a couple of seconds. "Will, where's the fourth one?" Raven asked. She knew she wouldn't like the answer. Will sighed. "Fear's in the heart of the mountain." He said. "the heart?" Raven asked, a frown on her forehead. "Yes, inside the mountain is a labyrinth of cave corridors, Fear's fled into them." Will answered. "Great, just great..." Raven replied. The rest of the walk was quiet, none of them really had anything left to say.

Raven and Will had arrived at the base of the mountain. Fog was starting to surround them, spreading slowly but steadily. The air was cold and threatening. The fog made it impossible to look further than about two meters. Raven thought she could hear voices in the mist. She could even see strange shapes moving around, just too far away to distinguish. Raven shivered, she already hated this place. Will turned around, he was shivering as well. "Well, I think we'd better start looking for Happy, so we can get out of here as fast as possible." He said. Raven nodded, they shouldn't waste any time. They started walking, but they got separated after only a couple of seconds, the fog was simply to dense. "Raven!?" Will shouted, a hint of fear in his voice. "I'm over here Will, don't move!" Raven replied, her voice shaking. The fog was surrounding her, suffocating her. The voices were becoming harder as well, but just not enough to hear what they were saying. "WILL!?" Raven shouted, starting to panic a bit. "I'm over here Raven, just follow my voice!" Will replied. Raven started to panic even more, Will's voice sounded like he was miles away. Raven looked around, the fog made it impossible to determine the direction of Will's voice. Suddenly she saw Will's silhouette in the fog. "Will!" Raven yelled as she ran towards him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. Raven yelled and stepped back, tripping over a stone. Cursing she fell to the ground, but that was the least of her problems. The silhouette she had mistaken for Will, it had no face, all features were stripped from his head, leaving only a shriveled oval as a head. The thing slowly walked towards her. It stretched its arm towards Raven, the hand long and claw like. The voices in Raven's head grew louder, screaming their untold stories. Raven had only one option left. "Azarath, Metrion..." She started to chant, but before she could finish her incantation she saw Will jumping from the frog, tackling the thing to the ground. "No Raven, Don't!" he yelled. Raven quickly stood up and looked at Will again. The thing had vanished into the fog, leaving no trace. She helped Will up. "Thank you Will, but what are these things?" she asked, still a bit in shock. "They're memories." Will replied. "Memories of people I have forgotten, friends... family." Raven paused, not knowing what to say. "They're probably what's keeping Happy in here. So much sadness." Will said. "Here, hold my hand." he continued. "What?"Raven asked, one eyebrow raised. Will could tell that she'd regained a bit of her usual self again. "Well, if you don't we get separated again." He replied, still staring at her, his hand held out to her. "You're right." Raven said, she really didn't want to go through that again, even if it meant holding hands with Will. She took his hand, his grip felt strong and reassuring. "Well, let's not waste any time, we need to find Happy." Will said, and they started walking again.

After a couple of minutes (or hours, it was hard to tell) they heard someone crying in the distance. They could see lots of silhouettes in the fog, wandering aimlessly. They made sure to walk around them as much as they could. Once they got closer Raven saw the person crying was Will, or Happy in this case. They stopped. "Okay, so what now?" Raven asked. She was supposed to be the one with the answers here, but her books had never said anything about what was happening in here. Luckily Will knew what to do. "We need to merge with each other." he said. "But in his current state that will be impossible. You need to make him happy again, Raven." Will continued. "What!?" Raven exclaimed, letting go of Will's hand and making a step back. "It's the only way, only when he's happy again can we merge, and I can't make him." Will explained. Raven stared at him. "And you expect me to make him happy? I'm not exactly the cheerful type." she said sarcastically. "I know, but you'll have to try." Will replied, glancing at the silhouettes in the fog. "Fine." Raven replied, sour looking. She stepped in front of Happy, gently placing one hand on his shoulder. "Hey happy, why so sad?" Raven asked. Happy stopped crying and looked up to Raven with bloodshot eyes. "Gone... All gone..." he muttered. Raven frowned. "Who's gone Happy?" she asked him. "Everyone, everyone's gone!" Happy shouted. "I can feel them there, the voices, but... I CAN'T SEE THEM!" he cried out. Raven sighed, she felt really sorry for him, she knew what it was like losing everyone you know. Then she got an idea. "Hey Happy, my name's Raven, and I'm your new friend now!" She said, forcing a smile. Happy looked at her, not crying anymore. "Fr... friend?" He asked, his voice still shaking. Raven nodded, a big smile on her face now. "Yes! Think of all the fun things we can do together!" She said. Happy's eyes were getting bigger, a hint of a smile on his face. "And you know what's the best of all?" Raven continued. "There are a lot more friends waiting for you!" Happy looked at Raven, hope written all over his face. "Real friends? With faces and voices and everything?" he asked Raven. "Yes, and they have all these cool powers and gadgets and all. And we have a giant television with lots of cool games too!" she said, still smiling encouraging. "Yay! Hey wisdom, what are we waiting for!? Let's go meet our new friends!" Happy cried out, running towards Wisdom. They touched, merging into one. The new Will looked at Raven. "Looks like you've got a fun side as well, Rae" he said, winking at her. "So have you, it seems." she replied, turning around to hide the smile on her face. It was real this time. She looked around, the fog was dissipating and the silhouettes were gone. The sun was shining brightly, warming her skin. Raven ignored the urge to sit down and relax for a while, they weren't done yet. "Okay Will, we've found Happy, now let's look for Brave.

They had climbed the mountain for a while when they heard a battle cry. "For whatever the fuck's worth fighting for!" Will and Raven looked at each other. "He's brave, great with fighting, not so great with words or manners." Will commented dryly. Above them the fog started again, concealing the battle that was going on in there. "Take that you miserable excuse of a monster!" Brave yelled. They heard a slashing sound and blood came flying out of the fog, followed by the corpse of a monster. It looked like a human, but bigger, with greenish skin, tusks and primitive armour. "Hhmm, green skin, maybe I should let this part out when I tell the team about this." Raven thought. They heard more and more cries coming out of the mist, along with a couple of corpses. There were all kinds of monsters, from scaly wolfs with scorpion tails to yeti's. Will saw Raven looking at the monsters, surprised by the diversity. "Well what can I say, I have a lot of fantasy" Will commented, laughing. "Yeah, thank the gods, I love wolfs with scorpion tails!" Raven replied, shaking her head. "He doesn't really look like he's forced to stay here, does he?" Raven asked as they heard Brave laughing and asking for more "Volunteers". Will shook his head. "Nope, he's having way too much fun to leave. He's imprisoned with fun, not with memories, but the effect stays the same." he said. "I guess we have to convince him there's bigger monsters at the base of the mountain or something." He continued, shrugging his shoulders. They walked up the path leading to the fog. Raven shivered, she missed the sun, again. But the fog was different here, it felt hot and smothered, tense. They walked over the path, which was covered in slain monsters. They could hear more of them crawling over the rocks in the fog, but none of them attacked. After a while they heard the sound of battle again. They came into a clearing, almost like an arena. The fog was less thick here, allowing them to see the battle that was going on. Brave stood in front of a giant creature. The thing was twice as big as a normal human, and it looked like it was pure muscle. His hands were big enough to crush brave's head, and were equipped with claws the size of daggers. It was clothed in a primitive loincloth and it had a sword pierced through its chest, which didn't stop hip from fighting. And to top that all, the thing had two horned heads, growling angrily. Brave just stood there, smiling confidently. He had a couple of throwing knives in his hands, which he was casually twisting around. "Hah, you're supposed to be a challenge? Twice the heads and half the brains I'd guess." He taunted, shifting his weight. The thing charged him, trying to hit it with its claws. Brave threw a couple of knifes in the creature's left shoulder, making its arm go numb. The thing roared in anger and tried to grab Brave, but Brave just rolled away, throwing another knife at the creatures face, taking out an eye. "This is to easy, can't they send me a real challenge?" He said, sighing. He threw his last four knifes at the creature's legs, one in each knee and one in each ankle. Then he spread his arms, blades forming out of thin air and attaching themselves to his arms. "Let's make this interesting, shall we?" He said, stepping towards the creature. It had lost control of one arm, and could barely walk. Nonetheless it roared and stormed towards Brave, arms wide, ready to strike. Brave sidestepped just before the thing could strike, punching the thing in the side with his arm blade. It cried out in pain and turned around, trying to punch Brave. But it's left arm was still disabled, making it easy for Brave to close in and punch/stab the thing in the belly. Brave jumped back to dodge another swing of the creature's arms and slowly walked backward until his back was against the wall. Raven frowned, why would he put himself into such a dangerous position, the creature could crush him against the wall. Apparently, the creature thought the same, and he charged at Brave again. When it came close enough, Brave jumped up and propelled himself from the wall, arms stretched forward. His blades connected with the creature's throat, throwing him down on the ground. Brave laughed "Okay, you were not bad, I'll give you that." he said at the corpse as he pulled his sword out of its chest. Then he finally noticed Raven en Will standing on the ledge, a look of surprise and horror on their faces. "Oh hey Wisdom, Happy. Good to see you guys. Say, who's the girl?" he said, grinning wickedly and wiping some blood from his face.

**So yeah, another chapter finished. Please let me know what you think of it, even if you hated it! All criticism is welcome and useful. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hi everybody, Yet another chapter finished :D I don't really know what to say, so I'll just say have fun reading, oh and I still don't own Teen titans :/**

Raven and Will jumped down the ledge, landing in front of Brave. "Hello Brave, it's... good to see you, I guess." Will said dryly. Raven looked at Brave. He was covered in blood, a grin on his face and an insane look in his eyes. "Who's the hot one?" Brave asked, winking at Raven. Before he knew what what happening he was thrown to the ground, being pushed down by Raven's foot. "Don't be too brave." She said, her eyes narrowed and her voice cold and threatening. Brave laughed. "I like her already!" he exclaimed, pushing Raven's foot aside and standing up. Will sighed. "Brave, I need you to merge with me." He said. "Are you crazy!? There's a ton of monsters just dying to meet me!" he said, leaning on his sword. Will sighed again. "Could you at least come with us then, we need to help Fear." He said. Brave shook his head. "Fear? I'm not gonna waste my time rescuing that little wimp!" he said. Will was getting desperate. "But..." he said, but he was interrupted by Raven. "Leave him be, Will. The coward's obviously too scared to fight the biggest monster of them all!" she said, turning around. Will smiled, Raven was a genius. "Okay, guess you're right. Never thought I'd see Brave be afraid for something though."He said as he shrugged his shoulders and followed after Raven. Brave looked at them, a look of surprise on his face. "Did they just..." He looked at them as they were walking away. "Hey! What was that about this big monster!?" he shouted after them. Neither of them turned around so he started to run after them, quickly catching up. Brave grabbed Will by the shoulders, turning him around to face him. "Me, afraid? I never knew Wisdom could be so stupid." Brave said, grinning wickedly. "Proof it, come with us." Will simply replied as he turned around and continued walking. "Fine, but I hope for you it's a really big monster." Brave muttered as he walked after them.

It took them a while to find the entrance to the cave. Brave used that time to boast about all the monsters he had slain, to the irritation of Raven. "Oh and then there was this giant wasp swarm. Most people'd have fled, but not me of course!" Brave said, making wild gestures with his arms. "I wish one of those wasps had stinged you in your tongue." Raven said, mockingly. "Then at least you'd shut up." Suddenly Will stopped, gesturing them to shut up. "We're here." he said, pointing at an opening in the cave. The mist dissapeared a bit, revealing dozens of monster corpses lying around the entrance. Raven gasped and stepped back, feeling a bit sick. Wisdom lost all colour in his face and even Brave was taken aback. Brave walked to some of the bigger monsters, examining them. "These monsters would be a worthy match, even for me. But they're completely slaughtered!" he said softly, his voice trembling ever so slightly. He looked up at Will, all traces of confidence gone from his face. "How big was this monster again?" will stared back at Brave. "There was no monster, we made that up!" he said. Raven looked at the corpses. "Well, obviously there is." she stated. "So what now?". Brave walked to Will, maybe it'd be better if we merged, just to be safe." he said, holding out his hand. Will took it and there was a bright flash while they merged. Well Raven, I guess we don't really have choice, we need to get Fear out of there. And who knows, maybe we won't even see the monster." He said, obviously not believing the latter himself. "Right.." Raven replied, gathering her courage. The fog in the cave looked thick and threatening, a bit like the fog at Happy, but worse. Will and Raven looked at each other, Will holding out his hand. "If we get separated here..." he said, not finishing his sentence. Raven just nodded and held his hand. "Well, here goes nothing." Will said and they stepped inside.

It was worse than at Happy's place, much worse. They could barely see their own feet and the cold was dazing their senses. Neither of them made a sound, to afraid to disturb the unnerving silence that was all around them. They walked through the tunnel for a while, using their hands to feel where the tunnel was going when it split in three smaller ones, one leading straight forward, one leading upwards and one leading down. They took the one leading down, towards the heart of the mountain. Occasionally they heard a faint slithering in the distance and Raven felt the wall was sometimes wet and sticky. She held her hand before her face and noticed it was red. Quickly she put it back on the wall, trying not to think about it. They kept walking down the tunnel, it looked like it had no end. Then they felt the tunnel widen a bit, forming an open place perfect for resting. Raven had no Idea how long they'd been walking, but she was feeling terribly sleepy and her feet hurt from all the walking. But she wouldn't show it to Will, she was way to stubborn for that. But Will was also tired, and he wasn't afraid to show it. "This place would be perfect to rest a bit, maybe getting some sleep as well." he whispered, breaking the silence after all this time. Raven shivered, the fog was getting a bit less dense, as if scared by the sudden sound. "Sure, let's rest a bit." she replied and she yawned. they sat down against the wall, still to afraid to let go of each other's hands."But what if the monster shows up?" Raven asked, not eager to wake up staring in the jaws of some monster. "I'll stay awake, I'll warn you if something's coming." Will said, making himself comfortable against the stone wall. "What!?" Raven hissed. "I'm not some little girl that needs protection in the dark! If you stay awake, so will I." she continued. Will shrugged his shoulders. "Be my guest." he simply said. Raven tried to stay awake, she really did, but everything that had happened just made it impossible.

Raven woke up. She was lying really comfortable and warm. She just decided she'd go back to sleep again for a few minutes when she realized where she was. "Damn it, I still fell asleep!" she thought. But they were in a cave, Stone walls weren't that comfortable. She was lying against Will, his arm around her, protecting her and keeping her warm. She shot upright, her face becoming red. "Sorry." she mumbled, putting up the hood of her cape to hide her face. Will just smiled. "Don't worry Raven, you must've been exhausted. He stood up as well, holding out his hand to Raven again. "Let's go." he said. Raven took his hand. She noticed the mist had lifted in their little sleeping place, allowing her to take a close look at Will. She noticed he looked very tired, he must've stayed awake while Raven was sleeping. "Thank you." Raven said softly, and they continued walking through the tunnel. They'd been walking for about an hour when they heard a roar echoing through the tunnel, making the ground shake and freezing the blood in their veins. "What was..." Raven said, but before she could finish her sentence the ground beneath them collapsed, sending them tumbling down. Mid air, Will grabbed Raven and held her above him, breaking her fall with his body. They smacked against the ground and Raven could her something break. "Will!?" she cried out, quickly getting off of him. His face was drawn together in pain and he was unable to speak. If that wasn't enough she heard the roar again, and it sounded much closer this time. "Will, get up! Please!" She begged him, starting to panic. "Aarrggh, my back." Will groaned, trying to sit up. The roaring came again, getting closer and closer. Raven looked around, but the fog was to dense here to see the monster. She helped Will stand up, supporting him. "Thanks" Will managed to say, gritting his teeth in pain. They stumbled further, away from the roaring that kept coming closer. Then Raven heard something else, someone was hiding nearby, crying to himself. "Will, I think I found Fear!" she whispered, and they walked towards the sound. When they came close Fear tried to run away, but Raven quickly grabbed him by his shirt. "Fear, listen carefully!" she whispered sternly. "We've come here to help you, but you need to merge with Will!" Fear looked at Will, who looked like he could collapse any moment. "No way!" he moaned, trying to get loose from Raven's iron grip. Raven pulled him closer, looking him in the eyes with her most threatening look. "Would you rather face that thing all alone then!?" she hissed. At the same moment the monster roared again, closer than ever. Fear's eyes widened in terror. "Okay I'll do it!" he cried, touching Will on the shoulder and merging together.

The fog thickened and Will's face turned white. Raven could hear whispers coming out of the mist, too soft to hear what they were saying. She felt something was looking at her from the fog, something hidden. She looked around but couldn't see anything. Then she noticed a piece of the fog was blurry, whirling around. She couldn't look directly at it, it was like it wasn't really there. The blur became bigger, closer, and the whispers got louder as well. They promised Raven terrible things, depicting horrible fates for her and her friends. The thing, whatever it was, came closer and closer. Raven could hear a scraping sound, like claws scraping over the ground. She wanted to scream, to run, but she was completely paralyzed by fear. The thing was close now, close enough for her to touch it. The whispers in her head were deafeningly loud now, her vision blurry. The thing bend forwards, almost touching her. Raven screamed. "Leave her alone!" Will shouted and he jumped in front of Raven, a sword of pure light in his hand. He lashed out with it, slicing the thing in two. There was a deafening screech filling the air. The whispers stopped and the fog cleared, revealing a giant cavern. They were standing at the edge of it, the entrance of a tunnel close by. Raven looked around the cavern, when she noticed something standing in the middle, something terrible. The creature was tall and lean. Its skin was pale, almost white. It had no eyes or nose, just a big, open jaw with long jagged teeth. It had long, skinny arms with big, jagged claws instead of hands. Even though it had no eyes, Raven could feel it staring at her, like a predator looking at its prey. Raven realized the thing in the mist had just been an illusion, the real monster was just playing with them. Raven looked at Will, he had seen it as well. "Will?" Raven said. "Yes, Raven?" he replied, not losing the monster out of his sight. "Run." she said, and they sprinted towards the entrance of the tunnel.

The monster roared and sprinted after them. It was much easier to run through the tunnels now the fog was gone, and the roars of the monster became more distant. The tunnel split, both ways leading up. "Where do we go!?" Raven cried out, trying to figure out which way the exit was. But before Will could answer the monsters came crashing through the wall behind them, collapsing the way back. Will responded quickly, stabbing his sword through the monster's chest. It roared deafeningly, and lashed out to Will, it hit him in the chest and send him flying against the wall, collapsing the left tunnel. "Will!" Raven cried out, dark lightning coming out of her hands. She had kept her powers in check all this time, but it finally became too much. Her eyes shot black fire and she raised her hands towards the monster. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted, sending black lightning to the monster. It roared in pain. The whole mountain shook, Raven's magic had done severe damage to it. Stones came crashing from the ceiling, almost crushing Raven and Will. The monster was buried underneath big blocks of stones, but she could still see it move. Quickly she grabbed will under his arms and started to drag him up the tunnel. Rocks kept falling around her, only just missing her and Will. Then one of the stones hit Raven on her head, causing her to let go of Will and falling down herself. Dazed she looked at Will and the monster behind him, still buried. But she could see it move, rocks rolling off of it, it had almost freed itself again. She quickly got up and picked Will up again. "Just a bit more" she said to herself, she could see a faint light coming from the corner behind her. There was a roar and she saw the monster was free again, staring at her with its empty face. It started to sprint towards them, it was only a few steps away now. Raven stumbled over a rock and they rolled outside, in the light of the sun. They had made it! The monster stood in the entrance of the tunnel, not stepping into the light. Raven lay on the ground, looking at the sun. She was glad to see it again, it meant they were safe.

Then Raven noticed something in the sky. She frowned, black clouds were forming, blocking the sunlight. "No!" Raven whispered and she looked at the monster again. It was grinning wickedly at her, it knew she was doomed. Raven looked at Will, she saw he was conscious again, but he looked like he couldn't even stand up by himself. The clouds completely blocked the sun now, casting the whole mountain in a dark shadow. The monster slowly walked out of the tunnel, his movements calm and confident. Raven tried to get up, but she just couldn't, it had all been too much. The monster was standing in front of her now, ready to lash out and end it. From the corner of her eyes she saw Will stand up. "I believe I've told you this before, leave her alone!" he said, his voice cold and threatening. The monster turned towards Will and looked at him. Will had these blades attached to his lower arms, made of pure light it seemed, just like Brave had during his fight. She noticed he also had throwing knifes in his hands. He threw his knifes at the monster's legs and charged forward. The monster roared, trying to protect his legs with his claws, leaving his top open. When Will was close enough he jumped and lashed out, slicing open the monster's shoulder and landing behind it. The monster turned around, trying to hit Will. He saw it coming though, and blocked it with his blades. The force was so great that Will was send flying backwards, but his blades almost separated the arm of the monster. Will hit the wall with a loud crack, and Raven wondered how he could still stand. "He must've broken a lot of bones by now." she thought. But Will kept going on, a grin on his face. He charged at the monster, acting like he was going in for a blow to its side, then sidestepped and hit its knee, fracturing it. The monster roared in pain. Will fell to his knees, the battle was taking its toll on him. The monster looked towards him, Will could feel the hate radiating off of it. Then it smiled, and turned to look at Raven. Will's eyes widened in terror. "NO!" he cried out, struggling to get up. The monster crawled towards Raven, his right leg a bloody pulp and his left arm hanging useless by his side. Will looked at the monster and then at Raven, there was no way he could safe her, not without getting too close. Raven looked at the monster, it was coming closer every second. She saw that Will had collapsed on the ground and was still struggling to get up. Before she could think of something to do, Will shouted something inaudible and tackled the monster, stabbing it repeatedly in the chest. The monster roared, stabbing Will in the side with its right claw. Raven could see the claw tearing through Will's side, blood dripping on the ground. Will's blood. But Will kept stabbing the monster, mortally wounding it. As a last resort the monster bit Will in the shoulder, and Will cried out in pain. He stabbed the monster a final time. It roared in pain and fell to the ground, turning to dust that was blown away by the wind. Raven finally gained back control over her body. She quickly got up, running towards Will. He was wounded badly, very badly. "Will!?" Raven cried out, examining his wounds. He was bleeding badly from his side, and she could see he had a lot of internal damage. She was about to make some bandages from her cape when she heard a rumbling noise, that shook the entire mountain. She walked to the edge of the plateau and looked over it. "Great, just great" Raven murmured. There was an entire army of monsters climbing the mountain. The magic had fed on the personalities, but when they had taken the food away it hadn't just rolled over and starved, it was looking for new food. "Will?" she said, stepping back from the edge. "Yes...Raven" he managed to speak. "We have a problem." Raven said. She told him about the army of monsters scaling the mountain. The creatures were closing fast, there was only one solution. Will managed to stand up, still bleeding from a dozen wounds. He grabbed Raven's hands, looking her in the eyes. "Raven, use your powers, destroy them all!" he said, his voice trembling a bit, from both emotion and pain. But it also sounded determined, he knew the cost. Raven looked at him in shock. "I... I can't! If I do that I'll destroy most of your mind as well!" She said, her eyes wide open in fear. Will nodded. "I know Raven, but it's better than getting caught. I'd rather die!" He said, his voice soft and reassuring now. "I can't... I won't!" Raven stumbled. The price was just too great, she couldn't just... kill him. "Raven, please. Don't make me beg." Will said, a tear starting to form in his eye. "My mind Will heal, with your help I'm sure of it." he continued, smiling at Raven. Raven closed her eyes, a tear falling on the ground. "Azarath..." She started to chant. Will did a step back, looking at the sorceress. "Metrion..." She continued. She opened her eyes and looked at Will one last time. "I might kill him, I might destroy everything we've accomplished, right here, right now." Raven thought. "Don't worry Raven, I believe in you." Will said, seeing her worries, and he smiled. "Zinthos!" She said, feeling the power flow out of her, searing everything around her. Then it all went black.

**So yeah, another chapter done. This will probably be the only chapter with horror in it (unless people want more?). But yeah, I'm still open to ideas, if anyone has any.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hiya, another chapter finished :D Have fun reading and no, I do not own Teen titans. **

Raven's eyes shot open. She looked around her, disoriented. She was sitting in the guestroom, which was covered in burn marks. In front of her sat Will, eyes closed and barely breathing. "Will?" Raven asked. She quickly checked his vitals, which seemed fine. She tried shaking him by his shoulders, but he wouldn't wake up. "Will!?" she asked again, more urgently now. "No... What have I done..." Raven muttered to herself. She grabbed his hands. "Please forgive me Will." she said, tears forming in her eyes. Then she felt Will's grip around her hands tighten, and she could see a single tear forming in his right eye. "Will, are you there!?" Raven cried out, regaining some hope. But that was everything Will did. He wasn't completely gone, but it seemed it was close. The door slammed open en the other Titans came running in the room. "Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked her. Raven looked at him. Was she? Beastboy looked around the room. "Dude, what happened here!?" he said, staring back at Raven. Robin saw the tears in Raven's eyes, even though she tried to hide them by putting up the hood of her cape. "Not now Beastboy" he said and gestured him to be quiet. "We'll be in the living room, Raven. We'll see you when you're ready." he said softly, and they walked out of the room, Cyborg dragging a complaining Beastboy with him. Raven thought back at the times Will had put himself in danger to help her. She would help _him _now. She walked to him and tried to help him stand up. To her surprise he actually got up, following her lead. "Don't worry Will, I'll help you." Raven said, wiping of her tears.

The Titans were hanging around in the living room. Starfire was sitting on the couch, obviously very worried about Raven. Robin sat next to Starfire, his arm around her, trying to comfort her. "You think friend Raven will be okay?" she asked Robin. "She's a tough one Star, I'm sure she'll be okay." he replied. "Yeah, she only destroyed most of the room, I'm sure everything went okay in there." Beastboy said sarcastically. Then the door opened, and all the titans looked as Raven came in, holding Will's arm and leading him to the couch, where they sat down. Will just stared forward, no sign of , well anything, in his eyes. He just sat there, staring. Cyborg looked at Will, then at Raven. "Uhm, I know he was weird before, but what exactly did you do to him?" he said, a look of confusion on his face. Raven sat down next to Will and sighed. "I've removed the magic that was destroying his mind." she explained, it was obviously hard for her to say this. "But in the end I had to use my powers on a great scale to remove it once and for all." she continued. "That's when... when I damaged his mind." The titans looked at her in shock. Beastboy was the first to speak again. "So you've fixed him, and then you destroyed him?" he asked. Even though Raven's face was mostly hidden in her hood, they could still see the expression of guilt on it. "So, what now?" Robin asked. "Well, I think that if we give it time, his mind could heal." Raven said, doubt laced in her voice. "So we just have to keep him here and wait." she continued. Robin sighed, he didn't believe Will would actually get better. But, seeing Raven like this, he couldn't just say that. "Okay Raven, we'll keep him here till he's better." he said.

It had been a week now. Will showed little signs of recovery, he'd walk to bed by himself when he was sleepy, and he'd wait in the kitchen for someone to make him food when he was hungry. Raven had just made him some breakfast and was sitting down, reading a book. Will sat down next to her, and Raven noticed he was looking at the book. His eyes were moving over the pages. "Wait, is he actually reading?" Raven thought. That'd mean he had reached the next step in his recovery. She carefully handed him the book. He took it and started to read, slowly turning a page now and then. He was actually reading! Raven smiled, she was sure now, sure that he'd recover. Over the next two weeks Raven and Will spent most of their time sitting next to each other, reading books. Will even spoke some words now and then, like "hungry", "sleepy" and "Raven", when he finished his book and wanted another one. Will had made so much little recoveries, that Raven decided she'd try to get him meditating again. It had helped before, after all. She took him to the roof. It was evening now and you could see the stars shining in the sky. To her relief Will sat down in meditation position, all by himself. She sat down in front of him and started to chant. After a while she noticed he was chanting as well, in perfect sync with her and with that calm, reassuring voice of him. Raven smiled. It was, almost, like before. They sat like this for the rest of the evening, but then Will got tired, so they went to bed. The next day, after breakfast, they went up to meditate again. After an hour Raven got this weird feeling, it was like this voice was calling her. She listened closely. There it was again! But the sound didn't come from around her, it was like it came from inside her head. "Raven..." it said. Raven grasped. The voice... it sounded like Will! Red lights flashed in the tower, disturbing her thoughts. "Not now..." Raven said and she sighed, she couldn't just ignore it. Robin's voice sounded over the intercom. "Titans, trouble!" Will looked at Raven with that empty look of his, but Raven could swear she saw something in it, hidden away. "Come one Will, let's go." Raven said and she helped him up again. The titans gathered in the living room. "Looks like Slade's up to something again!" Robin said."Cinderblock and an army of Slade bots are ravaging the city." he continued. "Well, what are y'all waiting for? Let's go!" Cyborg said and the titans left the tower, leaving Will alone in the living room. Raven looked back at the tower for one last time, she had a bad feeling about this.

Will was sitting on the couch, looking at the television. Beastboy had left the news on when they left. Apparently there was a news group present at the site the titans were fighting with Slade's minions, these reporters must have some kind of death wish. The moment the titans arrived the robots and Cinderblock stopped ravaging the city and attacked them. At first it looked like a normal fight, Beastboy had transformed into a T-rex and was destroying whole groups of robots. Starfire and Raven were smiting robot after robot with star bolts and magic and Robin fought like a madman, leaving nothing than broken parts behind him. Cinderblock was fighting with Cyborg, both dealing massive blows to each other. Then something went wrong. A group of robots with blowpipes surrounded Beastboy, shooting darts at him. Beastboy tried to fight back but the darts must've contained a tranquilizer, because soon Beastboy fell down unconsciously. Another group of robots, this time armed with some sort of spears, attacked Cyborg. He held them off for a while, but the spears gave him electric shots when they hit him, causing his systems to malfunction and eventually shut down. Robin wanted to help him, but he got surrounded by dozens of robots armed with sticks, forcing him to fight for his life. Starfire saw Robin get surrounded by robots. She started to fly towards him, but another team of robots shot nets at her. She dodged most, but one hit her and she fell to the ground, trapped in the net. Raven got surrounded by robots as well, but she managed to escape by phasing through the ground, coming up behind the robots and blasting them with her magic. Will looked at the television as this all happened, still not showing any sign of thought or emotion. He watched as Raven received a blow to the head, temporarily knocking her out. That sparked something in his brain. The damage caused by Raven's powers had mostly healed by now, but his mind had needed some kind of trigger to activate again. This would certainly do. "No!" he cried out, jumping up from the couch. He needed to help them, but how? He remembered he had powers, he had used them before. But the magic was gone, right? He closed his eyes, trying to sense if there was anything left. To his surprise he felt more magic than ever. For a moment he panicked, but then he noticed the magic wasn't taking over is mind anymore. It was just there, lying around, ready to be used. He grinned, and he flashed to the other side of the room, just to test out his power. He felt a little bit dizzy, but otherwise good. Then he remembered he had to hurry, so he flashed to the roof. From there he could see the smoke rising from the city. It was quite far, but he didn't have time to waste, so he closed his eyes and gathered his powers. He flashed to the mainland, landing on the beach. "Oh yea!" he cheered. Then his face turned green and he threw up on the sand. "Okay, let's not do that too often" he said to himself. He was close to where the fight was, he could hear the sounds of destruction. so he started to run, hoping he wasn't too late.

Raven blocked another blow to her head and retaliated by raising claws from the ground around her, destroying the robots that were surrounding her. Another wave of robots was already closing in on her though. Raven realized she really needed some help, but she couldn't see any of her teammates. She raised a shield around her, trying to buy some more time. The robots were trying to break through, hitting the shield with whatever they'd got. The shield still held, but Raven didn't know how long she could keep it up like this. Then the robots suddenly stopped and stepped back. Raven frowned, what were they doing? She saw a group of robots with spears charging towards her. She could see the sparks fly of the tips of the spears, this wasn't good. "Great..." she mumbled. They had almost reached her, when they got hit by throwing knifes, made of pure light. "Will!" Raven cried out, she couldn't believe it, how could he be here!? The robots looked at the direction the knifes came from, but Will flashed behind them, wearing his arm blades. He had destroyed most of them before they knew what was going on, but then it was already too late. Will and Raven blasted their way through the robots, trying to rescue the other titans. "Hah, you won't get rid of me that easily, Raven." Will joked, stabbing a robot through the chest, causing it to explode. Raven was about to reply when she got hit by a flying car, thrown by Cinderblock. Her reflexes had allowed her to raise a shield, but it hadn't been enough to completely stop the car. Raven lay on the street, barely conscious, not able to defend herself. Cinderblock charged towards her, planning on crushing her beneath his foot. Will looked in horror as he saw the stone giant charge towards Raven, there was no way he could stop that thing. He heard a shout and looked. Robin had broken free of the surrounding robots, and he had freed starfire. They saw Cinderblock as well and were rushing over to help, but there was no way they could make it in time. Will swallowed, there was only one thing he could do. He flashed to Raven and turned to face Cinderblock, who was about to bring his foot crashing down, which would surely kill Raven if it hit her. Will Braced himself and formed a shield above him. Cinderblock's foot crashed down on the shield. It held, barely, but Will felt something break again. He gritted his teeth in pain, he couldn't give up though, not now. Cinderblock roared and kicked again.

Raven moaned, everything hurt. She opened her eyes, and saw Will standing in front of her. He was holding a shield between them and Cinderblock. "Will..." she said softly, not fully recovered from the car impact yet. Cinderblock kicked again and Will's shield broke. The force of the kick send him flying over her. "Will!" She cried out. Cinderblock was now standing in front of her, raising his foot to finish her. "Oh no you don't!" Raven said as she used her powers to grab a nearby car. She threw it at Cinderblock's face, causing him to fall. "I'm not done with you yet!" Raven shouted as she levitated into the air, black wings forming behind her. "Azeroth, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted. Black claws grabbed two buses and dropped them on Cinderblock, taking him out. But Raven wasn't finished yet, black claws kept throwing rocks and cars at the fallen foe. Starfire flew towards Raven, stopping in front of her. "Friend Raven, he is down!" she said, gesturing towards Cinderblock. "You can stop now, please!" Raven's eyes stopped glowing and she looked at Starfire. Raven shook her head and landed on the ground. "Thanks Star." Raven said, taking deep breaths to calm herself again. Robin arrived as well. "Are you alright Raven?" he asked. Raven felt like she'd been hit by a truck, which wasn't far from the truth, but right now she didn't really care about that. "Where's Will?" she asked Robin. "Is he alright?" she continued. Those kicks were capable of killing most grown men, and Will had taken two of them. Robin helped her up, and she stumbled towards where Will lay on the street. She quickly checked his vitals, he was alive, but he was in a really bad shape. Raven closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, she needed to heal his worst wounds right now, or he wouldn't even make it back to the tower. Robin had gone back to Starfire, and they had taken down Cinderblock and the rest of the robots. "Good, no interruptions." Raven said to herself. She placed her hands on Will, using her powers to mend most broken bones and internal bleeding. That was all she could do for him, he'd have to stay in bed for a while, but at least his life wasn't in danger anymore. Well, she hoped it wasn't. Robin had activated Cyborg again and they dragged the still sleeping Beastboy with them. "This was close, way too close" Robin said, obviously blaming himself. Cyborg laid a hand on Robin's shoulder "Man, don't blame yourself. These guys had a mission, they wanted us here." he said. "But why?" He continued. "To kill me." Raven said. They all looked at her. "Cinderblock tried to crush me, Will saved me." she continued, staring at her feet. "What!?" Cyborg cried out. "This time he crossed the line, we're taking him down!" he shouted. "Cyborg, calm down!" Robin commanded. "We need to recover first, we've taken too much of a beating." he said, looking at Will, who was still lying unconsciously on the street. "I guess you're right, but he _will_ pay for this!" cyborg said. Once back in the tower the titans all went to their rooms, they needed to process everything that had happened. Raven levitated Will into her room, laying him on her bed. She had mended his most serious wounds, but she wasn't exactly a specialized healer, so she had to keep a close eye on him, in case something went wrong. Raven grabbed a book, not really paying attention to the title, and sat down in her chair. She looked at him. Since she'd met him her emotions were constantly swirling around in her head, refusing to be controlled. The worst had been the fear in the cave, but Raven guessed that was because everything in there had been created to invoke fear. Then there were the constant worries about Will, he'd been in danger for most of the time. There were also other emotions, but Raven suppressed them. She had felt that way before, with Malchior. But he had betrayed her, he had only used her, lied to her. Raven could feel tears starting to appear in her eyes. No, she would never dare to feel like that again, she would never get hurt like that again.

Will moaned, everything hurt like hell. He opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. The room was dark, but he didn't really mind. He saw a big bookcase standing against the wall, filled with old looking books. He saw shelves filled with strange, but very interesting objects. There also was a desk, with a mirror laying on it. Will could sense the magic radiating from it. "Better not touch that one" he mumbled to himself. Then he noticed Raven sitting in a chair. She had fallen asleep while reading a book. He looked at the sorceress, she looked completely exhausted, vulnerable. But she also had something special, the way she lay there, hidden away in her cape, he could tell she was shy, afraid to get hurt. But behind that he saw this beautiful, smart girl, crying out to be seen, to be treated normally. He turned his neck a bit too far and pain shot through his spine, causing him to groan in pain. Raven immediately woke up. She stood up and quickly walked over to him. "Will, you're finally awake!" she said, sitting down next to him. "Wait, what do you mean?" he said, a look of surprise on his face. "Will, You've been asleep for more than a day. I..." she replied, not finishing her sentence. But Will could tell she'd been very worried, and he smiled. "It's okay Raven. As I told you before, you won't get rid of me that easily." he said, letting his head fall back on his pillow. "I need to check if any of your wounds has opened up again." Raven said, sounding uncomfortable. "Okay, go ahead." Will simply replied. "I'm afraid you'll have to remove your shirt, otherwise I can't see the wounds." Raven said, blushing lightly. "Oh..." Will replied, sounding a bit uncomfortable as well. Raven helped him sit upright, causing Will to grit his teeth in pain. She pulled off his shirt, revealing his bruised back. "How does it look?" Will asked. Raven examined his back. "muscled" she said, instantly realizing the mistake she'd made. "I mean bruised!" she quickly said, her face turning red and hoping Will hadn't heard her. Will pretended he hadn't, but the grin on his face told Raven he had. "It looks like it's still healing." She said, not looking Will in the face. She handed him his shirt again and quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Will smiled, she was special indeed.

Slade Wilson was both furious and intrigued. After what happened with Trigon he had decided Raven was too dangerous, she needed to die. His plan was perfect, he had countered each titan with his robots, and Cinderblock was free to deal the finishing blow to Raven. But then this new guy appeared. Slade frowned, he knew something weird was going on in the tower, Raven hadn't left it for a while and the titans even brought in a temporary replacement for her. And now this new boy had shown himself. Slade had seen the speed and skill he showed when fighting his robots, this boy was a killer. "Let's see who our new player is, shall we? He might even be useful for me as... an apprentice." Slade said to the titans that were fighting on the screen.

**So yeah, another one finished. Let me know what you think of it, I could use some feedback :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: First of all, sorry for not uploading in a while. I had my finals and after that I had some parties, so I kinda lacked the time to upload. I did have the time to write some chapters, though, and I have 11 of them on my PC. Unfortunately they haven't been proofread, so there might be some errors here and there. WARNING: From here on, the story is getting a bit darker. There will be more fighting, blood and death. Btw, I do not own Teen Titans. _**

_I open my eyes, and I see nothing but destruction and death. I look down, down at my feet, but all I see is a layer of blood covering everything. I'm standing in the middle of a street, just any ordinary street. Except the buildings are all demolished, most of them don't even have a single wall left standing. That was definitely not_ _ordinary. Well, that and the dozens of corpses littering the ground around me. Yup, not ordinary at all. I look at the corpse lying closest to me. It was a pretty ordinary woman, I guess she was around thirty, with that ordinary hairstyle everybody seemed to wear these days, some ordinary earrings, an ordinary look of horror on her ordinarily blood smeared face. Oh wait, that was my doing. I laugh, bringing up the knife in my hand to my mouth, licking some blood off of it. A shiver creeps through my spine, I love my life. I hear sirens in the distance, closing in fast. I feel my mouth form a smile. Good, more fun. They took their time though, it gave me the chance to admire my work. It looks like chaos with all the blood and destruction, but I can see the beauty in it. It makes me shiver in appreciation. The cars stop behind me, I can hear the cops getting out of them, the sound of guns being drawn fills the air. Oh yes, that sound! It invigorates me, it fills every fiber in my body with energy, it wets my appetite... Suddenly an annoying voice booms from a speaker, disturbing me from savoring the moment. "Throw away the knife and turn around!" I sigh, could they at least show some style before they die? "Now, you scum!" the voice boomed again, more urgent now. I guess not. Ah well, I'll just have to teach them. I turn around, slowly, and put my hands a bit in the air, not to far of course. "Good, now throw away the knife!" I sigh again, that voice is really starting to irritate me. I look at the cop barking commands at me, he's about forthy years old, not to high, but certainly way to heavy. He has a dirty mustache and his uniform looks like it has seen better days. Like, a lot of them. In short, he's a disgrace to the police, and to me. But it doesn't matter, I can still have some fun. "Like this, sir?" I shout, and with some dark magic I propel the knife towards the officer. It hits him in his forehead, causing him to stiffen up like a plank and giving him this really funny, confused look on his face. Then, just like in one of those cartoons, he slowly falls backwards, hitting the ground like a... whale? I don't know, but at least he had proven he had style, even if it was just in dying. I laugh again, and dark magic starts swirling around my hands, forming into black pistols with red motives swirling around on them. The cops stared at the dead body, until someone had the speed of mind to actually start shooting. I grin, they weren't exactly sharpshooters, and the bullets that were actually going to hit me just disappeared in black and red flames. I feel a shiver of excitement climbing up my spine. Oh yes, this will be fun. _

Will shot upright, completely disoriented and panicked. His head hurts like hell, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget those horrible images from his dream. At least, that's what it had to be, right? But it had seemed so real, so terrifying. He looked at his hands, they were covered in swirling light, but Will could've sworn that he saw dark flames die out just a second ago. He wiped his hand across his forehead, he was covered in sweat. Will sighed and got up, instantly regretting his decision when pain surged through his body. He was still in a bad shape, of course. But he didn't want to go to sleep again, so he'd just get up and meditate or something. He opened his door and peeked around the corner, checking if there was someone in the hallway. But it was completely deserted, the only sound was a low buzzing noise coming from a computer somewhere. Will silently slipped out of his room, he had no idea how late is was, so he didn't want to wake someone up. He walked up to the roof, not seeing any of the other Titans. Once outside he looked around, breathing in the cold, fresh air. It was still dark, but it was a clear night and you could see the stars illuminate the sky above. Will sat down on the ground, he could use a little meditation right now. He tried chanting the mantra Raven always uses, but he just couldn't focus. Now he thought about it, he had only meditated when Raven was there as well. Now he was all alone up here, it seemed weird, lonely. He shrugged his shoulders and just lay down on his back, gazing at the stars above him. Might as well make the best of it, right?

Will didn't know how long he was already lying there. The stars had disappeared and the sun was starting to rise. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. "If you're trying to permanently damage your body, just tell me and I'll stop healing you." Raven said as she sat down next to Will. Will grinned. "Sorry Raven, I just couldn't sleep, so I had to get out of bed and do something. " He said. "Like sitting outside in the cold with only a pair of pants and one thin shirt?" Raven remarked, raising one eyebrow. Will shook his head. "I never said I was smart." he said with a smile. "But what are you doing here so early?" He continued. Raven looked at the sun breaking through the cloud, starting his slow climb into heaven. "I guess the same you're doing here, enjoying the view." She replied. They sat like that for a while, not saying anything, just looking. Then Will felt his stomach rumble, when was the last time he had eaten? "Let's go eat some breakfast, I'm starving." He said.

Beastboy and Cyborg were playing on the game station. "Oh no you don't!" Cyborg shouted as he pressed the buttons on his controller as a madman. "Oh yes I will dude!" Beastboy replied, pressing the buttons just as mad a Cyborg. Beastboy's car hit Cyborg's from behind, causing it to spin around. Then Beastboy's car rammed Cyborg's and launched it from the track. "Oh yeah! Take that Cy!" Beastboy said and he laughed. "My car!" Cyborg shouted, still processing his sudden defeat. "Nice one, Beastboy." Robin said. He and starfire were sitting on the couch eating their breakfast. The door opened and Will and Raven walked in. "Hey Will, shouldn't you be in bed? You still look like you're in a pretty bad shape." Robin said as he got up and walked over to the duo. "Yes, he should." Raven commented dryly, but Will just waved the words away. "I'm fine, if I stay in bed I'll just die of boredom." he said. Robin shrugged his shoulders, he knew all to well how boring it could be. "Well, I guess that whole mess proved you weren't working for Slade after all." He said. "Yup, I still have no idea who this Slade guy even is." Will replied. "But my bruises tell me he ain't nice." he continued as he laughed. Robin shook his head and smiled. "You're absolutely right, he's not one of the nicest persons around." He said. Then Robin's smile got replaced by a more serious look. "We've kept you in here to make sure you wouldn't harm anyone in the city." He said, looking at Will. "But I'm convinced that won't really be an issue anymore. Apparently your wounds are almost healed as well, which leaves us a decision to make." Robin continued. Will nodded, he knew he was a guest here, and that he'd have to leave eventually. "The first option is that we arrange a place for you to stay somewhere in the city, where you can start building your life the way you want it." Robin said. Will nodded again, it sounded fair. "But, since you seem to posses quite some fighting skills and you've saved one of us, you could also become a titan, a member of our team." He continued. Will stared at Robin, did he hear that last bit correctly? "So, you're offering me to become part of the team?" He asked in disbelief. Robin smiled and nodded. "Yup, that's the offer. You'll have to show us what you've got, train with us, and follow the rules. And then, only then, you'll be part of this team." he answered. Will smiled. "Well that's not really a hard decision, is it? I'm in!" He said. "Alright, welcome to the team dude!" Cyborg said as he padded Will on the back. "Yeah dude, let's see what you've got." Beastboy added. He still didn't sound overly happy, but the obvious distrust in Will seemed to have disappeared now. "Oh how wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed as she hugged her newest team member. Will could feel his already damaged chest get crushed even more. "Can't...Breath!" He managed to say, and Starfire quickly let him go. "It's good to have you on the team, just don't get crushed on the first mission okay? My healing can only do so much." Raven said and Will laughed. "Only if there aren't damsels in distress!" he joked. "But right now, I could really go for some waffles."

Will ducked, dodging the kick to his face. He quickly kicked towards his opponent's legs with one foot, but Robin saw it coming and jumped over Will, making a salto in the air and following up with a kick, sending Will flying over the ground in the sparring ring. Robin walked towards him and helped him up. "You've got some decent hand to hand combat skills there, Will." Robin said, grabbing his bottle with water. "Thanks." Will replied, emptying his own bottle in one go. "Let's see how you do on the parcour, shall we?" Robin said and they walked outside. The rest of the team was already there, curious to see Will in action from up close. Robin sat down behind the controls while Will walked to the start line. He gave a thumbs up to Robin signaling he was ready to go. "Okay, get ready! In 3...2...1...GO!" Robin shouted and the light at the starting line turned green. Will started running. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea what he could expect in here. He only knew he had to reach the finish line as soon as possible. He'd done about ten steps when turrets came out of the boulders around him, firing lasers at him. Will formed a shield of light against his left arm and started making evasive maneuvers, using the shield to block the lasers he couldn't dodge. In front of him, about 20 meters ahead of him, he saw a gate with two turrets on it. Will jumped and flashed high in the air. He formed two knifes of light and threw them at the turrets. Then he flashed again, appearing on top of the gate as the knifes reached the turrets, causing them to explode besides him. Hey, a bit of showing off never hurt anyone. He jumped off on the other side and started running again. This time the ground beneath him split open and two dozen sentry bots came flying out of the cracks. Will formed more knifes and started throwing, taking out six sentry bots before they started firing on him. He formed his signature arm blades and flashed on top of the closest bot, piercing it with the blade attached to his lower arm. he jumped from bot to bot and quickly destroyed most of them. he saw a row of raised gates and flashed beneath the first one. He quickly turned around and threw knifes at the remaining bots, destroying them all. Will let out a sigh of relief, but also of exhaustion, all that flashing around was taking it's toll on him. Then he heard a loud grinding noise and the gate came crashing down on him. He quickly rolled out of the way, only just missing the heavy steel as it slammed down on the ground. "Oh come on!" Will muttered to himself as he started running again, flashing through the gates one at a time, before they could crush him. He flashed through the last gate and ran over the finish line. The titans looked at each other. "Well, that was... efficient." Robin said. "Efficient? This guy fights like a killing machine!" Beastboy added. "I don't mind if he destroys robots like that, but when we're fighting enemies of flesh and blood he'll have to figure out a less... lethal technique." Cyborg said, staring at the destroyed robots littering the field. "One that doesn't involve throwing exploding daggers you mean." Beastboy added. Will walked over to the titans, a look of exhaustion on his face. "Well, how did I do?" he asked, leaning against the wall. "Not bad, not bad at all." Robin replied. "But when we're fighting enemies of flesh and blood you can't fight like this, we tend not to kill our enemies." he continued. Will just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure thing, I can use non lethal weapons as well, I guess." he replied, even though he had no idea how. "So, what now?" Will asked. "Stankball?" Beastboy suggested. Will raised an eyebrow. "Say what now?" he asked. "You don't want to know." Raven said. "Oh you know you want to play as well girl, you had fun last time right?" Cyborg said. Raven's face turned a bit red and Will laughed. "Ah well, why not." he said.

The projectile was coming straight for his face, and Will knew there was no way in hell he could dodge it. "Well, shit." he thought as the ball of dirty laundry hit his face, knocking him down. "BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled. "Dude, nasty!" Beastboy exclaimed, stepping away from his downed teammate. Will got up again, brushing the dirt of his clothes. "Yack, I never knew a game could be so awesome, yet so disgusting at the same time." he said, smiling. "Cy and I are just geniuses dude, crazy geniuses!" Beastboy joked. "Crazy? Yes. Genius? I don't think so." Raven said dryly, she too had been hit during the game, and she was still brushing occasional dirty sock off her cloak. "How about we have a movie night guys!?" Beastboy suggested, instantly triggering cheers from the other Titans. "I don't know, Raven, he sounds pretty genius to me." Will said to Raven with a grin. "But first, I think we could all use a shower, only one of us has the right to smell like an animal." he continued. Raven couldn't suppress a smile as she followed them inside.

They ended up watching the Lion King, since Will had no memory of it whatsoever and Beastboy and Cyborg insisted everyone should see this movie at least once. When the movie was finished it was pretty late and everybody was yawning. "Okay, I'm totally going to watch all the Disney movies!" Will exclaimed. "You know what that sounds like BB?" Cyborg asked. "Oh hell yeah, more movie nights!" Beastboy responded. Will smiled. "Thanks again for allowing me to become a Titan. You guys, and girls of course, are awesome!" he said while getting up from the couch. "Well, I think we could all use some sleep now, good night Titans." Robin said and they all headed for their rooms. In the hallway Will got an idea. "Hey Raven, can I ask you something?" he called out to Raven as she was about to enter her room. She turned around. "What is it, Will?" she asked, suppressing a yawn. Will quickly walked towards her. "I was wondering, since you have magic as well, could you learn me a thing or two about it?" Raven thought about it for a second. She hated letting people into her room, but Will had already been there and he had magic in him as well, he wouldn't just walk around like a headless chicken, breaking everything in his path. "Sure, I have some books in my room, come in." She said and they entered her room. They stood before Raven's bookcase, and Will recognized some of the books he had read before. "So, before we start, what do you know already?" Raven asked. "You seem to be quite skilled in conjuring and teleportation already." she stated. Will thought about it for a second. "I'd say nothing at all." He said. Raven raised an eyebrow. "When I use my magic it's all instinct, I have no idea what I'm doing or how it works." Will continued. "Ah, then we'll start there. It's a little late to explain magic in it's entirety now, so I'll give you this book to read tonight and tomorrow morning." Raven said as she handed him a book from one of the higher shelves. Will looked at it, it was big, heavy and it looked like it was at least ten times his age, probably even more. "Read this, and I'll start giving you lessons when you've finished it." She continued. Will looked back at Raven again. "Thanks Raven." He said. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep." Raven stated. "Oh, of course." Will said and he walked to the door. "Good night, Raven." He said as he left her room.

The book turned out to be a goldmine of information. He read about the myths surrounding the origin of magic, how magic was used throughout time and how the basics worked. There were dozens of different types of magic, and most people could only master one or two. He spend the entire night reading, he even skipped breakfast and just dropped down on the couch, because he wanted to finish the book so badly. Beastboy and Cyborg looked at Will, who was sitting in the corner of the couch reading a book that completely covered his upper body. "Oh no, Raven has infected him with her love for books!" Beastboy said to cyborg. "What do people with magic powers see in them, they're so boring!" Cyborg replied. Beastboy shrugged his shoulders. Just as the door opened and Raven came floating in, Will shut the book. "Hey Raven, I'm just finished with the book!" he said. Raven looked at him in surprise, he was a very fast reader. She floated over to him and took the book. "So, you're ready to start your training?" she asked him. "definitely." Will replied with a smile. "Good, let me get some books from my room and meet me at the roof." Raven said.

Raven and Will were sitting in front of each other on the roof. Raven had a tower of books next to her, almost as tall as she was, that they could use for the training. "So, I think we should start with the area you have some experience with, conjuring." Raven said, grabbing a book from the top. Will just nodded. "I want you to form something in your hand, it doesn't matter what." Raven continued, watching Will closely. Will held out his hand and formed a knife of light on it. Raven nodded."Okay, I want you to be aware of the feeling you have as you create it, that is the initiation of the magic." Raven explained. "I'm guessing these weapons were your primary use of conjuring, so they've been etched in your instincts. That's probably why you still know how to form them, even though you've forgot how to use the magic in any other way." she continued. Will looked at her. "So before my memory loss I used a lot of weapons for god knows what, cheerful thought." He said dryly. "We all have things in our past we're not proud of, just be glad you have forgotten yours." Raven said, trying to raise his mood a bit. Will nodded slowly and they continued with the lesson. "I want you to do this again, but don't let the magic take any form, just let it flow around on your hand." She said. Will closed his eyes and let the magic flow out from his hand, without purpose, just letting it flow. Raven saw the light coming from Will's hand flow around in a circle above it, waiting to be molded. "Good, very good." Raven said. "Now think of something, anything, and imagine it in your hand." She continued. Will tried to think of something to create. The light in his hand started to change shape, forming a ball the size of a tennis ball in his hand. Will opened his eyes and rolled the ball over to Raven, who picked it up and studied it. "Simple to make, a good choice for first time practice. well done." She said as the ball faded away. "I want you to practice this in your free time, try to make more complicated objects each time." Raven said as she looked through the pages in her book. "But you'll also have to learn to control the things you conjure." She continued. "Make the ball again and we'll try to make it move. Raven said. Will formed the ball again. "I've been watching your techniques on the training course, and I've seen the speed and force you throw your knifes with." Raven said. "I'm suspecting you're using your magic to give them extra power when you throw them." She continued. Will nodded, he had felt this strange sensation when throwing his knifes, but he hadn't really paid it a lot of attention. "I want you to imagine that feeling when you throw this ball, try to throw it as far as possible." Raven ordered. Will stood up and threw the ball. It flew far, but nowhere near the distance he could throw his knifes. "It's okay, try it a couple of times, and try to summon that energy just like if it was a knife." Raven said encouragingly. After a couple of times Will managed to use his magic to propel the ball far away. "Yes, I did it!" he cheered. "Yes, good." Raven agreed. "Now do it again."

The next few days Will was constantly practicing his magic, to the misfortune of some other Titans. He would walk around in the tower while levitating three balls in a circle above his hand. Occasionally he screwed up and send on of the balls flying in a random direction, smashing things or hitting unfortunate teammates against the head. "Ouch! Dude, cut it out!" Beastboy shouted as he rubbed the place the magic ball hit his head. "Uhm Will, I think it's better if you practice in the gym or on the roof." Robin said, carefully setting down his cup of tea behind him. "Yeah, sorry. I'll do that." Will said with an embarrassed smile on his face. Then the alarms started blaring, interrupting them. Dr. Light was attacking a museum. "Titans, go!" Robin shouted and they got in the T-car. Will was excited, this was his first mission as part of the team, he really had to be careful not to screw it up. When they arrived Dr. Light was just stepping outside with some sort of gem. "You know, most people just go to the shop when they want jewelry." Robin said sarcastically. Dr. Light looked at them. "I'll show you what this gem can do." He shouted as he placed it in his suit. "Who's the new kid?" He continued. The titans attacked, not bothering to answer him. Cyborg shot sonic blasts at Dr. Light, while Robin and Starfire bombarded him with birdarangs and star bolts. But Dr. Light raised an energy shield around him, blocking the incoming projectiles. Beastboy transformed into a triceratops and charged at Dr. Light, but he shot a beam of light through the shield at Beastboy, throwing him on his back. "Titans, we need a way to break the shield!" Robin yelled, just dodging another blast of light. Raven shot black lightning at the shield, but the gem made Dr. Light's powers to strong to break. Will Thought about how he could be useful here, he couldn't use his knifes or arm blades, and he couldn't get to Dr. Light for close combat, thanks to the shield. Or could he? "Raven, we can't break that shield, but we _can _get in there!" he shouted. Raven looked at him, then nodded. She used her magic to phase through the ground and get up next to Dr. Light inside the shield. Will also flashed in next to her, and together they assaulted Dr. Light in close combat. He had to defend himself, causing his concentration to falter, making the shield disappear. "Titans, now!" Robin shouted and they all attacked Dr. Light at once, Robin taking out the gem of Light's suit, breaking his power. "It's over Light, surrender." Robin said threateningly, holding Dr. Light with one hand while raising his other as a fist. "Okay, okay! You win!" Light cried out, raising his arms in the air as token of his surrender. "That's what I thought." Robin said. They gave Light to the police, who had just arrived, and walked back to the T-car. "Nice thinking guys!" Robin said to Will and Raven. "It was Will's idea." Raven said. Robin nodded. "Good to have you on the team Will." He said. "Thanks." Will replied with a smile

Once back in the tower they had another movie night. They watched Tangled this time. "I will never look at a frying pan the same again." Will said when the movie was finished. "Of course the horse was the hero in this story." Beastboy said grinning. "Yeah, in your dreams. The gecko was the real hero there!" Cyborg replied. "Well, I have to meditate, so good night everyone." Raven said as she got up. "Mind if I join you? I could really use some meditation as well." Will said and he got up as well. "Okay." Raven said as she floated towards the door. "The roof?" Will asked as he walked next to her. "why not?" Raven replied and they went to the roof. The last few days Will had accompanied Raven every time she went meditating. That had two reasons. One was that he liked meditating with her, the second reason was that he used these sessions to investigate what was going on his mind. Ever since that weird dream from a couple days ago he had this feeling something was hiding in his mind, something bad. They sat down in meditation position, Raven levitating in the air while Will was sitting on the hard, cold stone. "Man, I really need to learn how to levitate." He thought with a sour face. Then he closed his eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." They chanted, sending them both into trance.

Will walked around in the grassy plain in his mind. It hadn't really changed since his first visit, it still looked peaceful and quiet. Well, everything except the ruins of the mountain that is. Will hadn't looked their yet, even though he knew that was probably where the answers lay. He had just dreaded going there, but he had searched everywhere else already, so there wasn't much of a choice left. He started walking to the ruins, which were nothing more than piles of broken boulders. Will wished Raven was here, so he wouldn't have to face whatever was hiding here alone. But the risk was to great, he didn't really care if he'd get hurt himself, he had quite some experience on that matter already, but he couldn't risk letting Raven get hurt. "Ah well, Here goes nothing." Will said as he arrived at the first rocks. He started climbing through them. It was a good thing he seemed to be good at climbing, because there was no even plateau to be seen, just sharp, broken stone. It didn't take long for him to get the feeling he was being watched. He climbed around some more when he suddenly saw a figure disappearing behind a rock. He quickly ran towards it, but the figure was long gone when Will arrived. Will looked around him, this could take ages. "Light's out." A voice behind him said. "Well, maybe not ages." Will thought to himself as he got hit on the back of his head and darkness surrounded him.

**So yeah, another chapter finished. If you liked it, give some feedback. Or don't, I'm kinda used to that now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors note: Since I'm uploading this chapter at the same time as chapter 7, I'll keep this short. I do not own Teen Titans. If you thought I did, you're on the wrong site :/_**

_I Pull my knife out of the cop's chest, causing blood to flow freely, decorating my newest work of art. I can still read the nameplate on his chest, apparently the guys I just stabbed was called Jack. It reminds me of a certain pirate. I grin, god I love those movies, they're one of the few impressive things humanity had managed to produce lately. The other things were mostly weapons of mass destruction. I look around, where first the street had been covered in a layer of blood, it was now more of a sea, with corpses forming funny little islands here and there. I look down at jack again, he had been the last of the them. I have to admit, these cops had proven to be funny opponents, and there had been lots of them. Still, slaughtering normal people like sheep doesn't fill my thirst for blood, the hunger for carnage. The middle ages, now that was a time you could have fun in. Pretty much everyone had carried some sort of weapon, and they all shared the same blood lust. Hanging a man upside down and sawing him in two from his private parts all the way to his head? Not even I could come up with that. There had been... special people as well. People who had mastered the ways of magic like me, or who possessed great strength, and killing them had given me great , there were even dragons! Even though I still followed the rules back then, more or less anyway, it had been the best time of his life. Nowadays he wasn't allowed to do anything, the order had decided there was no place for them anymore. All agents were ordered to keep a low profile and let the "Heroes of today" keep order. That's why he had finally snapped, the boredom had proven to be too much. Of course there will be consequences, but I'm planning on that, it's the sole reason I'm doing this. Good luck to the poor soul that would be send to stop me. I keep spinning the knife in my hand, causing drips of blood to fall off and join the sea of blood already on the street, causing small ripples in the surface. I smile, I feel like a little kid who just heard he was going to the circus. I should've done this way sooner. Playtime's over, the real game finally begins. I feel the familiar sensation of magic behind me, and I hear someone land on the ground. Okay, that was fast, I'll give them that. They must've seen it coming, how fortunate . "You know, I think your 'art' is lacking inspiration lately." A voice behind me says. My smile grows even bigger, almost causing my face to burst. Off all the people, they just had to send him. Sick bastards. I slowly get up and turn around, replacing my smile with my most polite look. You've got to have some style after all. "The critics these days are unrelenting, it's impossible for humble artists like myself to appease them all." I say, feigning disappointment. The guy in front me was clad in a bright, leather outfit with extra armor plates that looked like they were made of pure light. He has the exact same face as I have, except his isn't covered in blood, of course. "Well, brother, maybe you should stop using blood and start using paint like the rest of them? I'm sure that'll please the critics greatly." He said sarcastically. I wipe an imaginary tear from my eye. "Your words hurt me, brother. And people always say I'm the evil one." I say. He raises an eyebrow. "I wonder why?" He said, looking at the bloodbath around me. "Like you care about them, they're weak, good for nothing." I say dryly, I hate it when my brother acts like some holy guy. "You are mistaken brother, some of them can be quite... entertaining." He says with a wicked grin. Seriously, I'm not the only one who's facked up here. "But hey, you know the rules, I don't have to tell you what happens now." he continues. "I'm so touched my own brother finds it so hard to follow this particular order. You must really care about me." I say, pretending to be moved. He just laughs. "Yeah, like you haven't been waiting for this for hundreds of years." he said. "I'm surprised you took so long to finally snap." I laugh. "You know me so well, brother." I say with a smile. I spread my arms, forming dark armor around me, perfect to melt into the shadows, his armor just makes him an easier target. I conjure my two guns again, and I see my brother forming throwing knifes in his hands. Throwing knifes, for heaven's sake! What kind of good guys uses that!? The knifes glister threateningly, like a promise of a particular painful death. I aim my pistol at his head, and I see him pull back his hands, ready to throw his knifes in my face. I pull back the hammer, classic movie action. My brother smiles, I know he's enjoying this just as much as I am. I pull the trigger and the bullet starts racing to his face. _

Will woke up, eyes wide open and his forehead bathed in sweat. He noticed he was alone on the roof. It was late, the sun was already starting to come up, and Will suspected Raven had gone to bed without waking him from his trance. Will slowly got up, processing what he had seen in his dream. The dream was bad enough on its own, but the worst part was that he recognized the face of the brother. He had stared at his own face, and the whole equipment made out of light stuff had confirmed that. Could these dreams be remnants of his memory? Will shivered, he certainly hoped not. He quietly sneaked back to his room, he didn't want any of the other Titans to know about his 'dreams'. He lay down in his bed, thinking about what he had seen. One part of him wanted to see more, to remember. But another part of him just wanted to ignore it, to leave the past behind. After all, it didn't look very pleasant. He formed three light balls in his hand and made them chase each other in a circle, while they morphed shapes. He smiled, with only a little bit of practice his control over his magic had increased greatly.

The next day started slowly, Will didn't get up till lunch. He trained a bit during combat practice, and went to the roof with Raven afterwards, to continue his magic lessons. "Okay Will, I trust you've been practicing?" Raven asked. Will nodded. "Okay, show me what you've got." Raven continued. Will closed his eyes and cleared his mind, focusing only on the magic. The magic swirled out of his hands, forming an elegant, intricate and beautifully decorated rose. The light it was made out gave it an enchanting aura. Slowly he let it levitate towards Raven, who carefully caught it. She stared at the rose. "It's... beautiful" she whispered. Will smiled. "Well, I had some beautiful inspiration." Will said, smiling at her. Raven blushed and quickly grabbed one of the magic books next to her, opening it to hide her face. "Okay next step." She quickly said. "Levitating your conjurings is handy, but levitating yourself is even better." Raven continued. "Look closely." She said as she got up and levitated herself in the air. "Okay, now you try it. It's just like levitating objects, but then with yourself." Raven said, gesturing Will to get up. Will stood up and focused his magic. Nothing. He opened one eye, to see if he was flying, but he still stood on the ground. He jumped, hoping that'd work, but it didn't. After trying for ten minutes Will got an idea. He used his magic to form a flat oval on the ground next to him. He stepped on it and used his magic to levitate it, using it as a surfing board. "Oh hell yeah, this is awesome!" He shouted out. Then he lost his balance. He tried to hold on to the oval, but it disappeared and Will fell back on the roof. "Okay, awesome and painful." He said dryly as he got back again. Raven laughed. Will realized that this was the first time he had really seen her laugh, and he liked it. "It's not exactly the assignment, but it will do." Raven said, still smiling a bit. After a couple more attempts Will finally had the technique under control and he surfed around through the air, cheering and doing stunts. "Hey Raven, first one to the mainland and back wins! What do you say?" He shouted as he made a looping in the air, almost falling off his board again. Raven hesitated. "I... I don't know." She said. Will landed next to her. "Come on, it will be fun!" he said with a smile. "And if you fall I'll come and catch you." He added with a wink. Raven smiled slyly. "Oh I won't be the damsel in distress here." She said as she formed her own oval and jumped on it, racing towards their goal. "Hey, wait for me!" Will shouted as he quickly got on his own oval and speeded after her. He looked at Raven as she flew in front of him, her cape and hairs were flapping in the wind. Will made himself as small as possible, to make some extra speed. Raven looked to her side, seeing Will flying next to her. She had to admit, he was fast. They flew a few centimeters above the water, Will even stuck his hands in it, causing them both to get soaked. "Oh, I'll get you for that!" Raven shouted as she used her magic to raise the water in front of Will. Will flew straight through it, falling from his oval and into the water. He came up with a fish in his mouth. He quickly spit it out and washed his mouth with seawater, while getting laughed at by Raven. "There I was thinking that only happened in movies." Will said dryly. Raven floated next to him and held out her hand to him. He grabbed it with a laugh and got on Raven's platform, which she made a bit bigger so they both fit on it. "So, who's the damsel in distress now?" Raven said with a smile. "I am forever in your debt, brave knight!" Will said with a high voice and he bowed, giving him another splash of water in the face by Raven. They slowly floated back to the tower, talking about fairytales. "That's why I like Shreck so much, it approaches knight tales from a whole different angle, and the princess isn't some helpless snob." Raven said. Will laughed. "You sure it's not just the talking donkey?" he joked. "You mean the one that resembles you?" Raven countered and they both laughed again. They arrived back at the tower. Will jumped off the oval and offered his hand to help Raven off as well. "Ah real gentleman, it seems." Raven said as she took Will's hand and graciously stepped off the oval. Will looked at Raven, she had a big smile on her face and she looked back at them with those enchanting, amethyst eyes. Her hair was still wet and partially covered her face. Will gently brushed it aside. "We should do this more often, it's fun." Will said. "Yeah... fun." Raven said, quickly walking over to her books and picking them up with her powers. She couldn't remember the last time she had fun like this, but it also made her afraid. What if history repeated itself? She couldn't handle another malchior. She thought about the way Will had looked at her, and a tear started forming in her eye. She just couldn't. "Well, let's go eat some dinner, it's getting late already." Will said, not noticing the sudden change in Raven's mood.

The rest of the day was pretty ordinary. The villains seemed to have a day off, so the Titans were just relaxing. Will was playing some games on the gamestation with Beastboy and Cyborg, but he obviously had to practice a lot more to be a match for them. Robin and Starfire were nowhere to be found, but Will could guess what they were doing. Raven was sitting on the corner of the couch, reading a book. After a couple of games Will gave up for the evening and sat down next to Raven. "So, what are you reading?" He asked her, trying to see the title of the book. "This story about a handsome young boy that got a painting made of him by his friend." Raven explained. "But the painting has something magic, it ages while the boy stays the same." she continued. "Sounds perfect, young and handsome forever." Will said. "It would be, except for the fact the boy's soul gets corrupted." Raven replied. "Okay, maybe not that perfect." Will said dryly. They spent the rest of the evening talking about books until they all started yawning and went to bed. That night Will didn't have any nightmares, but something inside him was shouting something dangerous was coming. Will didn't know what, but he had the feeling he didn't want to find out. He sighed, he really had to do something about this. He promised himself that if he couldn't fix it during meditation tomorrow, he'd tell Raven about it.

The next morning Will went up to the roof, before sunrise. He wanted to see the stars again and he knew Raven'd be up here to meditate in a bit as well. He lay down on the ground and stared at the stars, wondering what to do once he was in trance. He lay there for a while when he heard the door open. Raven sat down next to him, staring at the sun that was starting to peak over the horizon. Neither of them really said anything, it was still to early. They both got into meditation position and started chanting. Will felt the world around him fade away and he found himself in the grassy plain again. He now knew where to go, and what to expect. He started walking with big, confident steps. When he arrived at the rocks he formed his arm blades and a throwing knife in each hand. He jumped from rock to rock, until he saw the figure standing in the distance again. No warnings this time, Will threw his knifes towards the figure, but he dodged it and disappeared in black and red flames. Will cursed, he had an idea about who he was fighting, but he really hoped he was wrong. He heard a gunshot and quickly ducked, dodging the bullet that was aimed for his head. From the corner of his eye he saw the figure standing on a boulder. Will quickly flashed behind him and lashed out with his arm blade, but the figure blocked it with his hand, that had transformed in a big, black claw. Will looked at his opponent, and his own face smiled back at him. "Oh how I love our little fights brother." The figure said with a grin. Then his face got a serious look again. "But maybe now isn't the time." He said. Will raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?" He asked. Will's brother stared at him with an amused look on his face. "Well, because there are ten military attack choppers coming for the tower as we speak, no doubt led by this Slade guy." He said, smiling wickedly. Will grasped, his eyes widened in shock. This was bad. "How do you know?" He managed to ask. "The guy launches a full scale assault on the city to lure and take out Raven, and you think he'd just give up after one try? I must've damaged your mind even more than I thought." Will's brother said sarcastically. "Damaged? What are you talk..." Will said but his brother quickly interrupted him. "TEN ATTACK CHOPPERS! Go. Now!" he shouted in Will's face.

Will's eyes shot open and he quickly stood up. Raven opened her eyes as well, she too heard the sound of helicopters in the distance. "Trouble." Will said and he looked to Raven. "And a lot of it." She replied." The moment she finished that sentence the helicopters fired missiles towards the tower. "Quick, destroy them!" Raven shouted as she started chanting, shooting black lightning at the missiles. Will threw his knifes as well, using his magic to give them enough power to reach the missiles. They destroyed them before they could reach the tower, but the helicopters had already fired a second wave. They tried to destroy them all in time, but three of them got past them and hit the tower. The impacts threw both Will and Raven on the ground and left three big, gaping holes in the tower. The helicopters arrived at the tower and dozens of Slade bots came pouring out, jumping through the holes created by the missiles. More bots arrived at the island by speedboats and they joined the assault on the tower as well. Two dozen robots landed on the roof and assaulted Will and Raven, but they quickly disposed of them, slicing them apart with magic. Will just beheaded a robot with his arm blade while Raven ripped another one apart with black claws, when Slade appeared out of one of the helicopters. He was carrying a sniper rifle and he was aiming it at Raven. Before they knew what was going on there was a loud 'bang' and Raven fell down on the ground, covered in electricity. "Raven!" Will shouted as he quickly destroyed the last robot. Slade jumped on the roof, throwing his rifle on the ground. "I just love modern weaponry." He said, chuckling. "Then you'll absolutely hate this." Will said as he threw his throwing knifes at Slade. Slade quickly ducked and before he knew what was happening Will was lying on the ground, Slade's foot resting on his throat. Will looked at Slade, he was tall, looked very deadly and he had a mask that only showed one eye. Not someone you want to piss off. He could hear the fighting beneath them, the other Titans were still fighting the robots inside the tower, so he didn't have to expect any help from them. Will let his arm blades disappear and relaxed his body. "Okay, you won." He said dryly. Slade looked at him, his mask obscuring every facial expression. "I've got to say, I'm a bit disappointed. I expected a lot more resistance." Slade said contemptuously. Will shrugged his shoulders "Why, it's not like I'm willing to sacrifice my life for some guys I've known for less than a month." Will said. Slade's eye narrowed a bit. He removed his foot and quickly hit Will against the head, knocking him out.

"Oh god, my head hurts like hell." Will mumbled. He tried to rub his head, but he noticed he couldn't move his arms. "Where am I?" he thought. it couldn't be anywhere good. Will slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was being held by two Slade bots, who were keeping him in the middle of the room. He saw big computer screens in front of him, about ten meters away. In front of them stood Slade, who was staring at him, his hands held behind his back. He looked like one of those James Bond villains that Beastboy had shown him, but then less funny and more threatening. Will continued looking around, trying to orientate himself. Left of him stood a tall, circular cage. He saw Raven was held inside there, chains on her ankles and wrists keeping her up. A strange collar was attached around her neck, probably to block her powers Will guessed. It seemed she was still unconscious. "You know, I'd simply kill most people if they oppose me." Slade said, he sounded intrigued. "But you're not most people are you?" He continued. Will looked at him. "I guess not." He replied with a smile. "There are not a lot of people who can hide their identity from me." Slade said. "But I have absolutely no Idea who you are." He continued. "Well, that's a shame." Will said dryly. "I hate not knowing something." Slade replied, narrowing his eye threateningly. "You can call me Will." Will said, smiling. Slade laughed. "Fair enough, we all have our little secrets." he replied. "I've seen you fight, Will. You have talent, but you need training, real training." He continued. Will nodded. "You can never train to much." He replied. "I've been monitoring you, the hero life doesn't fit you." Slade continued. "Go on." Will said. "Deep down you're a killer, and you know it. I can give you the possibility to do whatever you want." Will nodded. "Sounds promising, I give you that. What's the catch?" he replied. "You will become my apprentice, and I will give you everything you need." Slade answered. "Wait, does that mean I get all those cool gadgets?" Will asked, eyes wide open and sounding like a little boy who has just been told there were presents waiting for him under the tree. "Yes, anything you can imagine will be yours." Slade replied. Will looked at Raven, she'd regained consciousness and was staring at him in shock, disbelief in her eyes. _Well, quite the situation you've got yourself into, I'm proud of you, brother. _"Are you gonna rub it in or are you going to help me?" Will thought, he hoped the voice could hear him like that. _Well, I've got a solution, but you're not gonna like it. His offer does sound rather good. _

Slade looked at Will, he was so close! Slade could tell Will was nowhere near like Robin, he didn't have this exaggerated sense of justice, and he could see his promises were having the desired effects. Slade saw Will looking at Raven, the girl looked at Will in utter disbelief. "Sorry Raven, but this deal's way to perfect to just decline." Will said as he shrugged his shoulders. Slade could barely constrain himself, after all this time, he would finally have an apprentice. He looked at Raven, but kept Will in the corner of his eyes, just to be sure. He didn't want to miss the next part. Raven's eyes started glowing in a dangerous way. "How could you! I trusted you! After all we've been through you just abandon me!?" Raven screamed. Black lightning started shooting from her eyes and charred the inside of the cage, even though the collar was supposed to suppress her powers. "You're nothing but a worthless criminal, I hate you!" Raven continued screaming, tears streaming over her face. Even Slade was surprised at the extreme reaction. So much, even, that he forgot to keep his guard up. A bright flash blinded him and he put up his arms to protect his head. He felt something sharp pierce his left arm. Still halve blinded Slade looked at where Will had been held, but he only saw scrap from his robots lying on the ground. "What..." He said but he got interrupted by a blade piercing through his back. Slade looked down, seeing the tip of Will's blade coming out of his chest, covered in blood. The blade had pierced one of his lungs, he couldn't fight without risking further injury. Fatal injury. Slade slowly fell on his knees, taking very short and controlled breaths. Will Flashed in front of him, looking at the dagger that came out of his chest. "Looks painful." He said dryly. He placed his foot against Slade's chest and slowly pushed, causing Slade to fall on his back and Wills blade to pierce his body even further. Will kneeled down besides Slade, his expression cold and deathly. "The deal was tempting, I give you that." Will said. "I actually wanted to take it, but there was one little problem. I will never let you hurt Raven, ever. You hear me?" He examined the wound in Slade's chest. "The wound isn't fatal, not if you get help real soon." He stated. "Just leave the titans be, you can take whatever city you want, murder whoever you like, I don't really care. But, the next time you try to harm her, I _will _kill you. Do you understand this?" Will asked. Slade Stared at him, a look of hate in his eye. Will formed another knife in his hand and held it against Slade's throat, pressing just hard enough to draw a single drop of blood. "I asked you something." He said. Slade swallowed and narrowed his eye. "Yes, you are crystal clear." He replied, a trace of sarcasm still in his voice. Will smiled, but it just made him look even more dangerous. "Good" he said as he hit Slade against the side of his head, knocking him out. Will stood up, no doubt Slade's robots would be here soon, they could fix him up. "Thanks for the help there." Will thought. _Any time, brother dear. _Will shivered, he wasn't sure how to deal with the fact someone else appeared to live in his head. But Right now, he didn't really care. He flashed over to Raven's cage and quickly destroyed the locks and chains. He looked at Raven, her eyes were red and her face was still wet from her tears. She had a look of both intense hurt and relief on her face. She stepped towards him and hit him really hard in the face. "What the-" Will said but then Raven hugged him so tight he could swear he could hear something break. But there was no way in hell he'd let go. They stood there for a couple of seconds when they could hear the robots approaching. "Quick, let's go." Will said and he formed an oval with his magic. Raven tried to do the same, but she still wore the collar that was suppressing her powers. "There's no time, step on mine." Will said and he made his oval big enough for both of them to stand on. They quickly stepped on it and starting flying to where Will guessed the exit would be. It wasn't really hard to find, and they managed to avoid running into any robots while flying towards it. The gate was locked, of course, but it wasn't particularly strong so they blasted straight through it, flying towards their freedom.

Once outside they could see Titan's Tower in the distance. "Good, saves me the trouble of asking directions." Will thought to himself. Raven held on to Will to prevent herself from falling off. She was still unsure what exactly happened back there. She'd woken up to see Will being held by two of Slade's robots. The collar prevented her from using her powers, so all she could do was to observe. Slade had offered Will anything he wanted, and Will had instantly accepted! It was like Malchior all over again. Finally someone came around just like her, who liked, or at least pretended to, for who she was. But when he got what he wanted, he'd just abandon her. He even looked her in the eyes and shrugged his shoulders as he did it. Did she really mean so little to him? That was the moment Raven snapped, the hurt had simply become to much. She had started screaming at him, but suddenly he was gone and Slade fell down on the ground, a dagger piercing his chest. Was it all just a trick? They had arrived at the tower and they landed on the roof. Will jumped of the oval and helped Raven down as well. He looked at Raven, who was still wearing that collar. "Here, I'll help you with that." He said and he gestured to the collar around her neck. He formed a knife and used it to carefully remove the collar. "Thanks." She said, looking at the ground, teardrops falling down on the stone floor. Will took Raven's hands, forcing her to look at him. He could see the hurt on her face, the confusion. "First of all, I promise I will never do this to you again, ever!" Will said reassuringly. Raven looked at him and slowly nodded. He looked in those big, amethyst eyes of her. "I'll admit his offer was tempting, but he made one big mistake." Will said. Raven stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "I will never, and I really mean never, let anyone hurt you." Will continued. "You are the reason I'm here, you are the one who saved me, who gave me a life." He said. "I don't care what people might think of you, to me you'll always be the kind, beautiful girl that saved me." Will said, and before Raven knew what was going on Will quickly leaned forward and kissed her. Will saw Raven's face turn red and he smiled. He turned around and was about to walk to the door when Raven grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. "Wha-" Will said but Raven shut him up by kissing him again, more passionately this time. They stood like that for god knows how long, neither one of them feeling the urge to let go.

**And that's another chapter done. Reading this again is kinda weird since I already wrote the next few chapters. It's like I'm reading a completely different story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Still the same batch. I do not own Teen Titans, although I wish they'd make a season 6. We deserve more!**

Will looked at Raven. Her legs were shaking and she looked like she could fall over any second now. They were still standing on the roof of the tower and it was getting pretty late already. "You should get some rest." Will said to Raven, holding her by her shoulders to stop her from falling over. "No, we need to contact the others." She replied slowly. She yawned and took a step towards the door, but all the emotions from earlier had taken their toll on her. Will saw her eyes close and she started to fall over. He quickly caught her and lifted her in his arms. Raven's eyes opened again. "What are you doing?" She asked him. Will smiled. "My duty as a gentleman." Raven looked like she wanted to say something, but apparently she changed her mind and snuggled against Will's chest, falling asleep in his arms. Will looked down at the sleeping Raven in his arms. She looked comfortable and happy. He smiled, for the first time he was actually glad all of this had happened to him. He had a vague idea of how his life used to look, and he preferred standing on the roof with a pretty girl in his arms by far. He walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Raven's door. He pushed the button to open the door with his shoulder and walked in. He walked over to her bed and gently laid her on it. When he let her go the peaceful expression on her face disappeared and she groaned, waving her arm towards him and grabbing his arm. Will considered just laying down next to her and falling asleep with Raven in his arms. He sighed, even though it was the only thing on this world he wanted, he wouldn't do it. Not without her permission. Besides, someone had to contact the other Titans, they were probably scouring the city looking for them. He gently removed Raven's hand from his arm and pulled the sheets over her. He checked his pockets, but wasn't surprised that they were empty. Ah well, he'd just have to borrow one of Raven's communicators. He looked around her room and saw one laying on her desk. He opened it and dialed all other communicators. After one ring they all answered, all asking questions. "Will, what happened!? Where are you now?", "Dude, are you okay?", "Where is friend Raven?","Dude, you look like shit.". Will sighed. "Oy, shut up will you?" He said and they all went quiet. "Me and Raven are okay, we're at the tower now. Just get back here and I'll tell you everything." He said and he closed the call. He wanted a few moments of rest before he answered all of their questions. He walked to the living room, looking over his shoulder towards the sleeping form of Raven as he left her room. He sat down on the couch. Now all he had to do was stay awake till the others arrived.

"Will, wake up." A voice said. Someone splashed some water in his face and Will jumped up. "Woah, easy there." Robin said, placing a hand on Will's shoulder and forcing him to sit down again. "Where's Raven?" Beastboy asked. "She's in her room, sleeping." Will replied. "It'd be best to leave her alone for now." he continued. "We will, but you'll have to tell us what happened, Will." Robin said, his posture had something strange. Will didn't exactly know what it was, but it made him feel rather uncomfortable. "Well, Raven and I were meditating on the roof when the choppers attacked. We got surrounded by robots, but we managed to destroy them." Will said. Robin nodded while the other Titans just stared at Will. "That's when Slade shot Raven." Will continued. "Nothing lethal!" He quickly added, seeing the look on their faces. "Anyway, he took us to this secret base. There we escaped and then we came back here." He continued. Will didn't feel the urge to tell them about the whole 'apprentice' thing. "So we have to prepare for another attack, there's no way Slade's just gonna give up like that." Robin said as he jumped up. "Cyborg, prepare the defenses. Beastboy and Starfire, go on lookout, warn us if he's coming." Robin ordered, readying his equipment. "Uhm, that won't be necessary, guys." Will quickly said. "And why's that?" Robin said suspiciously. Will looked at his feet, wringing his hands. "I might have stabbed him." He said. "You... stabbed him?" Robin said in surprise. "I know I'm not supposed to hurt people, but this guy was just too dangerous. So I stabbed him in his back, pierced a lung and left him there for is robots to fix him up. I'm sure they'll fix him before he dies." Will continued, looking Robin in the eyes, or mask. "Wait, you stabbed Slade in the back?" Cyborg asked. "Dude! How!?" Beastboy added. "I... did something I'm not proud of, and that I'll _never_ do again." Will said, shivering. "If I ever do that again she'll probably kill me anyway." He thought to himself. "I see." Robin said, his posture was less scary now. "Well, I think we should all get some sleep. We'll have to be careful from now on though, Slade will come for vengeance." Robin continued.

The next morning was delightfully slow and peaceful. None of the Titans got up before nine, and when they did they chose to just leave the events from yesterday for what they were. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing games again and Starfire and Robin were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Will had crashed down on the couch, still half asleep. Raven was still asleep, Will thought, but she could also be meditating on the roof. Anyways, he hadn't seen her yet. He just thought to himself he would like a glass of orange juice when the doors opened and Raven came floating in. "Good morning everyone!" She said with a smile. Robin choked in his milk and Starfire had to prevent him from suffocating. Beastboy and Cyborg looked at her, mouths hanging open, the cars in the game crashing horribly now their drivers were gone. "Hey Raven, good morning." Will replied with a smile. "Uhm, the world's not gonna end again, right?" Beastboy asked. Cyborg gave him an elbow in his ribs, shutting him up. Raven just ignored him and sat down next to Will, laying against him. Will felt Raven's head lying on his shoulder and smiled. "Hey beautiful" he said as he gently pulled a string of hair, that was hanging before here face, after her ear. This surprised the other Titans even more. "Wait, what..." Cyborg managed to say. Will grinned. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that last night." He said. That's when the alarm went off. "Oh come on..." Will mumbled. "Can't they just wait till noon?" Raven agreed. "It's Mumbo again, he's robbing an ATM machine." Robin said, checking the screen. "Again, when will he ever learn." Cyborg said. "This guy is so exhausting." Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we'll have to stop him anyway, let's go." he said. Will looked at Raven, one eyebrow raised. "Mumbo?" he asked. Raven sighed. "Don't ask." she replied as she stood up. With more than just a bit of reluctance Will got up as well.

Mumbo held out his hat and the money from the ATM machine got sucked in it. "I love the smell of fresh money in the morning!" He cheered. "Good, because the next thing you'll smell is the inside of your cell." A voice behind him said. "Ah, it's the Teen Titans again." Mumbo said as he turned around, ropes shooting out of his arms. Robin managed to avoid them, but Cyborg wasn't as fast and got tied up by the magic ropes. "Titans, GO!" Robin shouted as he threw birdarangs at Mumbo. But he pulled out a red piece of cloth and made the birdarangs disappear with an "Olé!". Beastboy transformed in to an hawk and flew towards him, but Mumbo conjured an enormous butterfly net and caught him in it. Beastboy tried to transform into a gorilla, but the net grew with him, keeping him trapped. Raven tried to trap him with the black claws she raised from the ground, but Mumbo poked them with his magic wand, turning them into big flowers. "For me? I'm touched." He mocked. Robin charged at Mumbo, but he used a smoke bomb to disappear. Robin tried to grab him before he was gone, but his hands only grabbed the air. "Damn!" He cursed, taking out his grappling hook. Mumbo appeared on the roof of the building that the ATM machine was in. "I do love a good performance, but I'll have to go now, cheerio's!" He shouted to the Titans down on the street. "Wait, didn't they have a new guy with them?" He mumbled. "Yup, that would be me." A voice behind him said. "Oh shit..." Mumbo said as someone kicked him in the back, sending him flying down, towards the Titans. But while he was still mid-air, he held is hat before him and made a flock of pigeons fly out, blocking the Titan's view. Will watched from the roof, the pigeon's didn't block his view. He saw Mumbo conjure a door in the air and fall through it, appearing on a nearby roof. Will grinned, never underestimate the advantage of higher ground. "Will, do you see him?" Robin asked through his communicator. "Negative, he just disappeared." Will replied. "Damn, spread out and search him, contact the others when you see him." Robin said, sprinting of in the opposite way of where Mumbo was actually going. Raven and Starfire took to the skies while Beastboy and Cyborg stayed on the ground. Will watched as he saw Mumbo jump down an alley, using his hat as parachute. "This guy has quite some tricks up his sleeve, literally." he thought, grinning.

"That was way too close." Mumbo said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Nice trick." a voice behind him said. Mumbo quickly turned around. "Oh give me a break, kid!" He said, pulling an empty balloon from his pocket. "Alakazam" he shouted while throwing the balloon towards Will. The balloon grew in size until it resembled an elephant in both size and shape. Will smiled and held out his hand, forming a mouse of light on it with his magic. The balloon elephant stepped back in fear and deflated. Mumbo narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "So, another magician eh?" He said, pinching the flower attached to his chest, sending a jet of water at Will. But Will formed a big bottle and caught the water in it. Then floated it above Mumbo and turned it upside down, soaking Mumbo with his own trick. "You know, Mumbo, I actually like your performance." Will said with a smile as he watched Mumbo empty his hat of water. "Say what now?" Mumbo replied, putting his hat back on. "I don't really get why you steal things though, with your magic you could make millions by simply giving shows. Money, cheering and fame, and all totally legal." Will said. Mumbo was silent for a moment, sunken deep in thought. "So you're saying I should give a show when I'm in jail." He said. "You're not in jail though, are you?" Will replied. Mumbo looked at Will in confusion. "So, you're not going to capture me? Or demand I give back the money I stole?" He asked. Will shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, no. If I were you, I'd use the money to enter the show business." Mumbo thought about it for another moment and then smiled. "You know, kid, I might actually consider doing that." Will smiled. "One more thing though, could you learn me a trick or two?" he asked.

After searching for two hours, the Titans finally gave up. "Okay guys, he won this one." Robin's voice said over the communicator. "Let's head back to the tower." Will smiled, feeling the card that Mumbo gave him sitting in his pocket. There was no need to tell them about his little 'deal' with Mumbo. Once back in the tower they all went their own ways. Will and Raven went up to the roof to practice their magic again. They brought a chess board with them, but without the white pieces. The exercise was for Will to conjure each piece and play a game with them. It went quite well with his magic, but not with the game itself. Will wasn't a particularly good chess player, especially while having to form his pieces with magic. But he still enjoyed doing it, and some of the games were actually quite close calls. "So, what made you become a hero?" Will asked, pondering his next move. Raven was quiet for a moment, wondering if she should tell him. "Well, It's a long story, and not an happy one." She replied. Will looked up from the board. "I...I'm not sure you'd still like me if I told you." Raven said, slowly. Will could tell this was hard for her. He quickly stood up and sat down next to her, grabbing her hands and squeezing them reassuringly. "Nothing you say could possibly make me stop loving you, Rae." he said. Raven looked him in the eyes. This was the first time one of them had used the L-word. "Well, my father is a bad guy. Like, really bad." She said hesitatingly. "He's a demon, the embodiment of evil." Will stared at her in disbelief. "So, you're saying you're a demon?" He asked. "Well, half. My mother was human." Raven replied. "There was a prophecy that said I would be the portal that would allow my father to return to this world to destroy it. I grew up knowing I would one day destroy the world and kill everybody I loved." She continued. "And I did, my father destroyed earth, but we managed to defeat him and restore the damage he caused." Will processed this for a minute. "So, I forgot the end of the world." He said. "Well, yeah." Raven replied, trying to read Will's expression. "Well, we're still here, so I don't blame you for whatever happened. I can't imagine how hard it must've been, growing up with such a terrible prophecy." Will said, a look of sadness on his face. "But all this still isn't enough to make me afraid of you. I've said it before: you won't get rid of me that easily." He continued. Then a sly smile crossed his face. "As for you being half demon, I think it's kinda hot." He said with a wink. Raven smiled slyly as well and gave him a playful push against his shoulder, causing him to fall backwards. But because he was still holding her other hand, he pulled Raven with him, causing her to fall on top of him. They looked at each other, their faces just a couple of centimeters apart. "Did you really mean everything you just said?" Raven whispered. Will smiled. "Of course, the world ends and I completely forget it." He said. "Not that part, you know what I mean." Raven said. "Well..." Will said and he quickly kissed her. "Guess that's your answer." Raven smiled. "I didn't quite catch that last part, could you repeat it?" She whispered. "But of course." Will replied, and they kissed again, longer this time. They were so busy they didn't hear the door opening. "Uhm, Friends?" A voice said. Raven quickly rolled off of Will and they stood up, their faces red. Starfire was standing in the door opening. "We would like to do the night of the movie and were wondering if you'd like to join us." She said. "Uhm, sure, tell them we're coming right away." Raven said quickly. Starfire looked at them. "Maybe you should do the straightening of the clothes and hair first." She said with a meaningful look. Will's and Raven's faces became even redder. "Tell them we'll be there in a minute or two."

The next few days were quite ordinary, a few robberies, a heist, but nothing the Titans couldn't handle. Raven had decided to show Will around in the city, since he had only seen it while battling villains. It was around seven o' clock in the evening when they left the tower. Raven showed him the older buildings of the city, telling Will about them and their part in history. It was strange what Will remembered and what he didn't. He knew the standard geography, what continents there were etc, and he also knew a thing or two about foreign cultures. But his knowledge of history was terrible. After they had seen most of the older buildings, they went to the park. They were just strolling over the path, enjoying the peace and quiet. "You have a beautiful city here, I can see why you try so hard to protect it." Will said, kicking against a stone, sending it down the path. The air around them was filled with the buzzing and chirping of all sorts of insects and wildlife, and you could faintly hear water flowing nearby. The sky was clear and the stars shined brightly. "You know what would be awesome?" Will asked, looking up. "To climb to the top of one of those skyscrapers, I bet the view would be amazing." Raven looked up as well, there were a lot of skyscrapers around the park and it would be a great way to show him all of the city. "Stand still." She ordered Will. She chanted her spell and she transformed in to her giant black raven form, swallowing Will up entirely and flying up. When she reached the top of the tallest skyscraper she transformed back, dropping herself and Will on the roof. "Okay, that was pretty disturbing, yet incredibly cool." Will said with a smile. The roof was empty, except for a few air vents and a door leading down. They walked to the edge en looked down. The cars looked like glowing ants crawling through the streets, so tiny and far away. "Whew, good thing I'm not afraid of heights." Will said dryly. Raven grabbed his hand, looking at the city beneath them. "You were right, the view is amazing." She said. You could see the entire city from here. Will looked at her, at her purple hair and kind, perfect face. "Yes, yes it is." he whispered, to soft for her to hear. Then he looked at the city stretching out beneath them as well. It was quite impressive. The countless electric lights made him think of a Christmas village. They stood like that for a while, just enjoying the view and each other's presence. Then their communicator's started beeping. "_I need help, I can't hold him back much longer!"_ a voice said. Raven grabbed her communicator and grasped. "It's Herald!" She said. "_He's to powerful, he's..." _Then a loud explosion wiped out the signal, leaving only an unsettling buzzing. "We need to get back to the tower, right now." Raven said. Will nodded, it seemed their quiet, peaceful time together was over.

When they entered the living room they saw the other four titans already standing in front of the screen. Robin turned around, noticing Will and Raven. "We're still getting a signal from Herald's communicator, but he's not responding and we still have no idea what did this to him." he said. Raven nodded. "I will go there and see what I can do with my magic." She stated. "I'll go with her, just in case something goes wrong." Will added. "Okay, but be careful, we have no idea how powerful this new enemy is." Robin replied. "Shouldn't we all go?" Cyborg asked. "No, whatever did this is probably long gone and we can't just leave the city, it might be headed towards here. Once we know what we're dealing with, and they need our help, we'll go. Until then, we stay here." Robin answered. Will and Raven didn't waste any time and a few minutes they were ready to go. The call had come from one of the forests, about 300 Km from the tower. Will and Raven were in Raven's room, where she was making some kind of circle on the ground. "I'm going to teleport us to where the call came from, flying would take too much time." Raven said as she lit some candles. "Are you ready?" Will nodded, it was not like he had anything to prepare anyway. Raven chanted some ancient spell and a dark, swirling portal opened in front of them. Will looked at it, it looked quite scary, but also fascinating. "Let's go."

Will stepped on a ground covered in grass, leaves and little branches. They were standing In a clearing in the thick forest. They noticed most of the trees around the clearing were destroyed, and there were burn marks on the ground, it was a wonder the forest wasn't on fire. "Will, there's Herald!" Raven said, pointing to a tree at the edge of the clearing. They quickly ran towards him. Herald was lying against the trunk of a tree, his eyes closed and his chest covered in blood. Raven quickly checked his pulls. "He's alive. Herald, can you hear me?" But he didn't respond. "Uhm, Raven?" Will asked. "What?" Raven replied absently. "Aren't dragons supposed to be extinct or something?" Will continued. "Oh no..." Raven whispered, quickly turning around and looking at were Will was pointing. Two big, red eyes looked at them from between the trees at the other side of the clearing. And with those eyes was the body of an enormous, purple dragon. It slowly started moving, pushing the trees around it aside like they were matchsticks. The dragon had an evil, yet very intelligent look in his eyes. It opened its mouth and spoke with an low, deformed voice. "Ah, if it isn't my dear Raven. Are you finally done crying about my little deceive, love?" It said mockingly. Will felt Raven tense up next to him. "What is he talking about, Raven?" He asked. The dragon laughed. "Yes, why don't you tell your little friend here what happened." it said. "Malchior was trapped in one of my books, he... tricked me in to releasing him." Raven said, hatred sounding in her voice. The dragon laughed again, even harder now. "Tricked? I made you fall madly in love with me, you'd have done anything for me." it sneered. Will narrowed his eyes, a dangerous look coming over him. "You. did. what?" He said in a low, threatening voice. "Oh I see, you're her new lover, aren't you?" The dragon said mockingly. "How does it feel, knowing what I did to her?" Instead of responding Will quickly formed a throwing knife in each hand and threw them at the dragon's face. They flew to fast for the dragon to block them, and they hit him full in the face, one bouncing off against his armored skin and one piercing its left eye. The dragon roared in pain and spew fire at them, but Raven formed a shield around her and Will, stopping them from getting incinerated. Raven shot black lightning at Malchior, while Will flashed on his back, forming his arm blades, and started stabbing the dragon, trying to pierce its thick scales. Malchior roared again and lashed out with his tail, knocking Raven out of the air. Then it stood up on his rear legs, causing Will to fall off of him. Before he hit the ground he flashed next to Raven, so disoriented he had to hold on to her not to fall. "So, how did you beat this guy last time?" Raven fired another crackle of lightning at Malchior, but it didn't have much effect. "I used a curse to lock him up in a magic book." Will cursed. "Shit, I don't suppose you brought one with you?" He said as he threw another dagger at Malchior, who used his fire breath to destroy it. "I'm afraid not." Malchior spew another wave of fire at them. Will flashed out of the way while Raven flew up, avoiding the flames that charred the place they just stood. Will threw more knifes at Malchior, forcing him to focus on him while Raven used her powers to rip a tree from the ground. Malchior was using his claws to block another pair of knifes when Raven released the tree high above its head. The tree hit Malchior with great speed and the impact broke it in two, but Malchior didn't go down. The dragon didn't even act like it had hurt. As retaliation Malchior lashed out with its claw, hitting Will in the chest and hurling him against a tree. "Will!" Raven shouted as she raised black claws from the ground, trying to hold down Malchior. But the dragon muttered a spell and the claws disappeared. Will groaned, that had hurt a lot. He slowly got up again, just in time to see Raven block another wave of fire with her black shield. The way this was going they would probably just fall down in exhaustion before they could really damage them. Then Will noticed something. Malchior only had protective scales on his back and the up side of his limbs, leaving his downside exposed. "Time to get messy." Will thought with a smile as he flashed under Malchior. He was would have no regrets about what was going to happen next, Malchior had asked for it. Will stabbed up with his blades, and even though Malchior's hide was still incredibly though, Will's blades were able to pierce it. Thick, black blood started dripping on top of him, but he kept going, stabbing and slicing like a madman. Malchior roared out in pain and used his wings to lift off in the air. Raven was still levitating in the air saw the wound in his belly, streams of blood flowing out of it. "Raven, now!" Will yelled from the ground. Raven hesitated for a second, if she hit Malchior now, the effects could be terrible. Then Malchior started brewing up fire again and aimed its mouth right below it, where Will stood. "No!" Raven yelled as she fired her lightning again, this time aiming at the wound. The effect was completely devastating. The wound ripped even further open, and she could see black lines appear under Malchior's skin, crawling up towards its head. Once they reached it, black lightning shot from his eyes, completely destroying his damaged one. The sickening smell off charred flesh filled the air, and black smoke raised from Malchior's eyes. As if that hadn't been enough, Will flashed on Malchior's back again and started slicing holes in his wings. The dragon tried to shake him off, but his wings couldn't stop enough air anymore and he started crashing down towards the ground. Will flashed back to Raven and they watched as Malchior fell down on the ground, landing on his neck with a sickening _Crack _and causing the ground to shake visciously_._ Then everything was silent. "Is he..." Raven whispered. Will walked towards Malchior to see if he was still alive. Raven just stood there, watching Will poking Malchior's head to see if there was any reaction. This was the first time she had actually _killed _someone. She hadn't dealt the final strike, but it was her fault nonetheless. Will walked back at her and shook his head, Malchior was really dead. Will didn't look much better, he was completely covered in black blood. "I'm gonna look for a lake or something to wash this off of me, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." he said as he walked to the edge of the clearing. Raven just stood there, the same sentence crossing her mind over and over again. "This is the first time I've actually killed someone."

When Will came back he saw Raven was still standing on the same spot, staring at the corpse of Malchior. He had found some water nearby and most of the blood was gone now, but the horrible smell refused to be washed away. He didn't really feel bad for killing the dragon, it was him or them. But he could tell Raven _did_ feel bad, so he walked over to comfort her. "You didn't kill him, Rae, it was just bad luck he fell like that." Raven just stared, not showing any signs she had heard him. Will stepped in front of her and shook her by her shoulders. "Raven, you did _not_ kill him!" He said, louder this time. This seemed to bring her back to reality. "I... I know, but he's still dead." she whispered. "And how many people have died because of him, how many future victims have you saved?" Will replied. "He would've killed dozens more if we would've let him get away!" Will saw his words were having some effect. He suppressed a yawn, it was really late already, and now the adrenaline from the fight was fading he felt like a wreck. Then he noticed Herald, still sitting against the same tree. He had completely forgotten about him. "Raven, we should go and help Herald." That would keep her from thinking about Malchior's death for a while. They kneeled down next to Herald and Raven examined him. "He's been hit pretty badly, but I think I can cure most of his wounds with my magic." She said. "Remove his shirt, will you? And lay him down." Will removed Herald's shirt and laid him on the ground. Herald had three bloody gashes on his chest, blood still dripping out of them. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven chanted as she healed his wounds. "Okay, that should do it." she said as she stood up again and turned towards Will. Then she noticed the red stains on his shirt. Stains that were growing fast. "Will, you're hurt!" Will looked at his chest. "Ah." He said as he fell down on his knees. Raven quickly caught him, before he could fall face first on the ground. She carefully placed him on his back and removed his shirt. Will had the same wounds as herald had, but Will's were significantly deeper. Raven felt like someone threw a bucket of ice cold water in her face. Will had lost way too much blood, he should be dead by now. Then she noticed something strange: blue sparks were dancing around inside his wounds, repairing the damage. But she had no time to wonder about that, the blue sparks didn't look like they could heal Will in time. Raven started chanting again and used her magic to help heal Will's wounds. When she was done you could only see three faint scars, but the blue sparks removed them as well, leaving the skin spotless. Raven stood up and took out her communicator. "Robin, Raven here." The screen jumped on and she saw Robin's face. "Raven, what happened, are you guys okay?" Raven looked at the two guys laying at her feet. "More or less. It was Malchior, he broke out of Herald's dimension and attacked us when we arrived." Robin could see something was wrong. "Go on." He replied. "Well, we fought him, and... we _killed _him Robin." Robin was quiet for a moment. "You guys are okay, that's all that matters for now. Do you need any transportation?" Raven closed her eyes for a second. "Yes, that'd be great." she said. "Okay, I'll send Cyborg to pick you guys up, Robin out." Raven put her communicator away and sat down against the nearest tree. She'd deal with everything later, right now she just wanted to sleep.

Will was standing in the grassy plains of his mind again. He felt a hand on his shoulder. _Now that's my brother, killing a dragon in cold blood. _Will turned around and looked in his own face again. "Could you please shut up." _Why? don't tell me your upset about killing that filth. _"I don't care about the fact I killed him, and that's what I'm upset about." The other guy laughed, it sounded cold and disturbing. _Don't let me laugh, dear brother of mine, you have the blood of hundreds cleaving on your hands. _"I don't believe you, just shut up!" _Very well, I'll retreat to my cozy little corner again, but just because you've given me such great entertainment lately. You really do have great taste in women. _Will wanted to reply, but the other guy just faded away, leaving nothing to indicate he had ever been there. But he could still faintly hear his voice. _After all, you'll soon be begging me to take over._

**_Boom, another chapter finished. Tbh I just quickly scanned it for spelling errors, so the quality might be a little low. However, I'm a laze piece of shit and I can't be bothered reading it again. Any complains are welcome in the reviews (at least I get _some_ feedback then?)_**


End file.
